Encontrando el amor
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: Por cosas de las vidas ellos han tenido numerosos encuentros, ambos sufren de amor a primera vista ¿Qué pasara cuando por un accidente se conozcan?
1. Dios griego

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

Les voy a dejar un Summary mas largo para que entiendan mas:

_**Summary:**_ Por cosas de las vidas ellos han tenido numerosos encuentros, ambos sufren de amor a primera vista ¿Qué pasara cuando por un accidente se conozcan? ¿podrá Bella admitir que lo ama o dejara que su orgullo sea mas fuerte?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Hoy , 18 de enero _**(N/A mi cumpleaños xD no lo pude evitar ^^) **_otro día mas , otras 24 horas de vivir la vida sin vivirla plenamente.

¿Cuántas veces he discutido con mis amigas por decirme que yo soy una chica muy desconfiada?

Si , debo admitirlo , es cierto , es desgraciadamente cierto , ¿pero que clase de chica con orgullo seria si lo admitiera?

Desde que me entere de que Mike me engañaba , al principio no quise creerlo aunque me lo dijera todo el colegio , pero cuando lo vi , _cuando lo _vi creí que mi corazón se rompería , que sonaría un fuerte _"crak"_ como solía pasar en los libros , películas e incluso aun cuando me lo dijo mi amiga Jessica al enterarse de que Tyler le era infiel con su mejor amiga , Lauren , pero no paso nunca oí ningún _"crak",_ aun me cuestiono el porque.

¿Será que de verdad nunca lo ame?

Dicen que el amor es solo una vez , lo demás es pasatiempo , entonces si no lo ame ¿vendrá otro amor o estoy destinada a quedarme sola por el resto de mis monótonos dias?

Todo ese rollo de adolescentes que es abrumador y fastidioso

Por eso desde que vi a Mike engañarme decidí no volver a enamorarme o por lo menos no abrir mi corazón a nadie

¿Cómo termino todo el rollo de adolescentes?.

Aun no lo se , nadie lo sabe , seguimos siéndolo , ¿tener 17 cuenta con ser adolescentes no? , Lauren esta con Tyler , Angela con Ben , y sorprendentemente Mike y yo ahora somos muy buenos amigos y lo irónico de la historia es que esta enamorado de una de mis mejores amigas Jessica , y ella de el .

¿Por qué no están juntos?

No se , pregúntenle a ellos , se enrollan con todo eso de la "adolescencia" y aquí estoy yo de nuevo hablando como si yo no formara parte de ese mundo.

Quizá tengo un tipo de trastorno mental que me hace comportarme así.

De repente el timbre de mi casa soñó haciéndome sacar de la ensoñación y caer en cuenta que eran las 10:00 am y se suponía que a esa hora vendría Mike para que lo ayudara a prepararle una cena romántica a Jessica.

Baje las escaleras sin impórtame estar en pijama , digo si he estado en ropa interior frente a el ¿ que mas da la pijama ?.

Al abrir la puerta me sorprendí de ver que no era Mike si no un hermoso chico de pelo cobrizo.

Su belleza debe de estar prohibida, parecía un dios griego.

! Bella que piensas! - me regañe mentalmente

El chico sonrío y me tendió un sobre que yo acepte dudosa

- De parte de Newton - dijo el chico como adivinando mis pensamientos

Oh por dios esa voz era demasiado para mis oídos , era como el canto de los ángeles

- Gracias ¿Cuánto es? - dije girándome para buscar mi billetera

- Para nada , solo vengo la entrega , el que me tiene que pagar es Newton no usted , buen día , disculpe si la desperté - dijo con una sonrisa

Me di cuenta entonces que estaba en pijama frente aquel dios griego !EN PIJAMA!.

Mi cara se tendió de todo tipos de rojos por que vi como el sonreía de una manera ilegal.

- Como t…- y no me dejo terminar la frase por que ya se había ido

- Como te llamas - susurre frustrada.

Por lo menos me hubiese gustado saber el nombre de aquel dios griego que por milagro de dios o mas bien debería decir de Mike (nota mental: agradecerle después) había tocado mi puerta.

Abrí el sobre y leí:

- Bella disculpa no pude ir a tu casa porque los planes se adelantaron , me encontré con Jessica y pues todo surgió demasiado apresurado , prometo luego contarte los detalles , y disculpa por no llamarte , creo que es mejor que mi amigo te entregué la carta ¿no crees?

Rodé los ojos , pude imaginarme a Mike sonriendo de manera traviesa , siempre intentando buscarme a alguien

- Bueno , disculpa por arruinar tus planes , o más bien dicho mis planes , te quiere tu amigo Mike

De repente oi el sonido de un motor de carro , me asome por la puerta que aun seguía abierta y vi a un radiante volvo alejándose de mi casa.

Seguro era el de aquel chico.

Agarre mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Mike

- Mike muy chistoso , si , bueno gracias por lo del chico , aunque no gracias ahora me dejaste intrigada ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? , me sorprendes , de verdad ¿Cuánto le pagaste?

Me acosté en mi cama a ver televisión comiendo helado , siendo un sábado por la tarde suena deprimente , pero asi soy yo.

¿No tengo nada mejor que hacer? , yo creo que si , me invitaron a una fiesta para la noche pero no tengo planeado ir , no creo , al menos que por arte de magia aparezca un hada madrina y me trajera un vestido.

De repente sonó mi móvil con el tono de " hate me - blue october" indicando que era un mensaje de Mike , tenia puesta esa canción desde que tuve mi pequeño ataque de "despecho" (nota mental: cambiar el tono).

Iba a agarrar el teléfono cuando de repente sonó el timbre

Baje las escaleras corriendo , pensando inútilmente que podría ser aquel Dios griego.

Si claro , dos milagros en un día no es lo mío.

Al abrir la puerta mi cara se convirtió en una de perfecta perplejidad y frustración.

¿Qué hacia Alice Cullen (la mas popular del colegio) en mi casa?

Alice me abrazo y me susurro al oído "llego tu hada madrina".

Yo confundida cerré la puerta y me apoye en la pared a esperar a que Alice me dijera la causa de su extraña visita.

- Se que piensas "wao Alice Cullen en mi casa" que no te intimide , no soy odiosa por ser popular , de hecho no se porque soy popular , digo no creo que por mi apellido sea popular porque he visto mejores apellidos en el colegio - blah blah blah

Esta chica habla tanto y tan rápido que se me hace fácil prestarle atención

- ¿Bella estas ahí? - chillo moviendo sus manos frente mi cara

- Hum.. si , disculpa , soy muy descortés , toma asiento - dije torpemente

- No importa , tengo mucho trabajo que hacer , y dos cosas: la primera , ya que se que no me prestaste atención te resumo "seremos amigas" y la segunda: ta-tan - dijo mostrándome un saco negro , como los de las tintorerías

Alice al ver mi confusión , tiro el saco dejando a la vista un hermoso vestido de noche(N/A) lo podrán ver en mi perfil

- Wau Alice que lindo ¿lo plancho o que? - dije sorprendida

Alice se acerco lentamente a mi y me abrazo "sollozando de mentiras"

- Oh Bella ¿Quién te ha hecho planchar sus cosas? - pregunto horrorizada

- Humm… nadie.. que yo recuerde , pero ¿entonces que quieres que haga yo con tu vestido? - pregunte confundida

- Mas bien , que quiero que hagas con tu vestido , y es fácil , que te lo pongas para el baile de esta noche - dijo emocionada

Estará loca si piensa que yo voy a ir y mucho menos con ese … tan elegante y nada parecido a mi estilo de vestido..

- Alice me parece un gesto demasiado lindo de tu parte , pero no pienso ir a la fiesta - dije sinceramente

- Oh Bella , anda por favor , por favorcito , por fis - dijo saltando y poniendo cara de cordero degollado

- Oh Alice , ya comprobé lo que todos me dicen de ti "no apuestes contra Alice Cullen" - dije rendida

- ¿Eso es un si? - pregunto emocionada

- Supongo - dije aun mas frustrada

- Siiiii - dijo abrazándome nuevamente

Wao 3 abrazos en un día , es sorpréndete como esta chica irradia cariño , me cae bien.

- Como te dije vamos a ser muy buenas amigas - dijo como si estuviera leyéndome el pensamiento

- Bueno vamos ¿me muestras tu cuarto? - dijo otra vez con la cara de corderito degollado

- Ven - dije jalándola del brazo hacia mi cuarto

Al llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto , la abrí lentamente para esperar los gritos de "eres una chica emo no lo puedo creer" , naturalmente eso solía pasarme cuando alguien entraba a mi cuarto , de hecho preferían el cuarto de mi papa , ya que decían que el mío les daba escalofríos.

Y solo por tener sabanas negras , cortinas negras , un reloj de calavera y una que otra vela … por si se va la luz

Alice entro cuidadosamente inspeccionando cada rincón de mi cuarto

Oh vamos , habla , me estas torturando - pensé

- Bueno bueno , no te diré que eres emo porque creo que otros te lo han dicho , pero ¿sabes que? Me gusta tu estilo , yo creo que le hace falta unas decoraciones , pero todo déjamelo a mi - hablo rápidamente Alice

- ¿Que? Yaba un momento , ¿estas diciendo que te gusta mi cuarto? ¿a Alice Brandon Cullen le gusta mi cuarto emo? - pregunte sorprendida

- Bella , deja de verme como la chica popular , ahora quiero ser tu amiga , entiéndelo por favor , y si me gusta tu cuarto , es muy parecido al de mi hermano , asi que creo que me acostumbre - dijo Alice pensativa

- ¿Hermano? - pregunte confundida , nunca había oído decir a nadie que Alice tenia hermano

- Si , tengo dos , pero están en otra escuela para chicos , por una larga historia con uno de ellos - dijo Alice intentando mantener la risa

* * *

_**Jeje decidí hacer un mini fic de pocos caps , quería hacerla una historia , pero me parece que me tardaría mucho tiempo así que preferí acortarlo jeje díganme ¿Qué tal les pareció la historia? ¿les gusto? ¿tomatazos o abrazos? ¿me mandaran con los Cullen o los Volturi? ^.^ bueno no me quejo si me mandan a cualquiera de los dos ^.^ xD  
Dejenme reviews pliss =)**_


	2. El mejor fabor

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

Les voy a dejar un Summary mas largo para que entiendan mas:

_**Summary:**_ Por cosas de las vidas ellos han tenido numerosos encuentros, ambos sufren de amor a primera vista ¿Qué pasara cuando por un accidente se conozcan? ¿podrá Bella admitir que lo ama o dejara que su orgullo sea mas fuerte?

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

Otro día mas de puro aburrimiento y nada mejor que hacer , o quizás si ir a comprar , que emoción (nótese el sarcasmo)  
Me quede en mi cama y prendí la televisión , al fin y al cabo ¿para que bajar? ¿para soportar a Alice y a Emmet?

No , prefiero la calma y tranquilidad de mi cuarto.

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen , mis hermanos son Emmet McCarty Cullen y Alice Brandon Cullen , nuestros maravillosos padres son Carlisle Cullen , doctor reconocido y mi madre Esme Cullen , diseñadora profesional de ropa.

Supongo que de ahí salio la afición de Alice por todo lo de la moda , pero ella esta es enferma por la moda.

Emmet y yo tenemos 18 años y estudiamos en un colegio para chicos ¿Por qué? Porque el grandioso Emmet hizo cosas completamente inapropiados en un colegio mixto y lo sacaron ¿Por qué yo? Porque mis padres me dijeron que lo vigilara porsia caso se pone completamente loco y se cambia de bando , cosa que no dudo , ya que el no puede estar sin pensar en noviazgos , aunque se trate con alguien de su sexo , es como un tipo de sexopata.

No he tenido ninguna novia , aunque suene extraño , es que no he encontrado a la chica correcta , tal vez por eso me llamen anticuado y tal vez por eso recibo miles de cartas de chicas medio zorras.

Mi hermana Alice , tiene 17 años y estudia en un colegio mixto , en el que estuviéramos estudiando ahorita Emmet y yo si no fuera por su grañidísima estupida , pero lo bueno de todo esto , es que el próximo año podremos estar en el colegio mixto , ya que la ley de restricción que hicieron contra Emmet fue de 2 años , y ya llevamos un año.

De repente alguien empezó a tocar la puerta pero no hice ademán de abrirla en ningún momento

- Escúchame Edward Cullen ábreme , mira que ya es tarde y se perfectamente que estas despierto - dijo la voz chillona de Alice

Me pare con pereza y le abrí la puerta , enseguida entro Alice con cara enojada y un plato de cereales en la mano

- Gracias hermanita que considerada - dije tomando su plato de cereal , sabiendo perfectamente que eran de ella

- !Hey! - chillo enojada

Intento quitarme el plato pero no podía entonces lo empujo y me callo encima.

Fantástico , ahora me bañe de cereal

Alice empezó a reírse frenéticamente y acto seguido entro Emmet y me tomo una foto con su celular

- Esta es para el anuario escolar de tu colegio mixto Alice - dijo gritando y corriendo por toda la casa

- Emmet y Alice , ambos dos déjenme en paz - grite lo mas furioso que pude

Alice me quito el plato y siguió riéndose mientras salía de mi cuarto

Esto era todos los días , nunca había paz en mi casa.

Me metí en el baño y empecé a darme una ducha , hoy presentía que iba a ser un día un tanto largo.

Al salir en mi mesa de noche había una nota de Alice

- Hermanito disculpa lo del cereal , ya sabes que me pone de mal humor que no me dejen terminar mi desayuno , bueno hermanito , quiero que salgas y vivas , eres aburrido , sea lo que sea que hagas , no llegues tarde a menos que traigas a una chica , cosa que no creo , así que te quiero acá a las 6 para la fiesta , tengo otros planes

- ¿Simplemente no podías decírmelo? - grite sabiendo que Alice seguía en la casa

- No , así le quita la emoción - grito Alice

Bufe y me empecé a vestir.

Hoy iba a salir ¿A dónde? No se , ¿con quien? Solo , si esa es mi rutina de chico completamente extraño.

Al bajar las escaleras salí rápidamente de mi casa intentando borrar de mi mente lo que acababa de ver: a Emmet devorándose a Rosalie , ellos dos completamente no controlan su lujuria , ellos son tan asquerosos y Jasper y Alice son tan dulces que dan escalofríos.

Me metí en mi volvo y lo encendí rumbo a cualquier lugar lejos de este infierno.

Trafico , maldito trafico , delante mío tenía una Chevy un tanto vieja , que reconocía bien , era la de Newtown , no lo conozco mucho pero hemos cruzado una que otra palabra.

De repente Newtown se bajo del auto y me toco la ventana , yo la abrí y el me sonrío

- Hola Cullen , saliendo ¿con alguien? No , bueno no importa , se que no estoy en condiciones de pedirte esto , pero tu puedes dar vuelta , ya que eres el ultimo de esta cola ¿puedes llevarle esta carta a una amiga? - dijo entregándome un sobre

Agarre el sobre y vi que estaba vacío.

- Newtown esta … - intente decir pero el me corto

- Si , vacío , esperaba escribirlo ahorita , otro favor ¿tienes una pluma? - pregunto

Le di la pluma y el empezó a escribir rápidamente , en cuestión de segundos me lo entrego y sonrío

- Cullen , la dirección es la casa que queda al lado de la tienda de reservas de mi padre , la casita esa que es roja , aquí entre dos si no quieres que te pague no lo hare , pero si en dado caso quieres yo te daré la plata ¿así que te doy la plata ahora o después? - pregunto rápidamente

- Yo veré si necesito tu plata o no , después de esta me vas a deber una grande ,y mejor me voy antes de que alguien se ponga detrás mío y no pueda llevar ninguna carta a ningún lado

Arranque mi volvo en dirección contraria hacia la casa de la persona que tenia que hacerle la dichosa entrega.

La verdad no se ni porque me pongo a hacerles favor al tal Newtown , no lo conozco nada bien.

Ahora que me pongo a pensar porque demonios no simplemente le envía un mensaje de texto o llama ¿Por qué una carta? Es que este tipo esta empeñado en ponerme a hacer algo ¿ o que?.

Cuando llegue toque el timbre y abrieron la puerta.

Mis ojos creían estar volviéndose locos , estaba frente mi , la prueba viviente de que los ángeles existen , era tan hermosa esa chica , estaba en una pijama , que se le veía muy sexy

¿Qué estoy pensando?

Tenía sus cabellos marrones completamente desordenados , unas pequeñas ojeras y aspecto de cansancio , seguro la desperté.

Intente decirle hola me llamo Edward , decir algo pero mi boca estaba sellada , estaba sintiendo pena.

Pena de hablar con ella ¿yo?

La verdad es que esa chica es la mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida , no daba merito a las modelos , ella era aun mejor.

Entonces recordé que estaba ahí para darle el sobre , que de repente me pareció un regalo de dios ya que me trajo a la casa de aquella hermosa chica.

Un momento yo nunca he pensado así de ninguna chica ¿será que me estoy empezando a enamorar?

¿De una desconocida? Para nada , no creo.

Volví a mirar sus ojos color chocolate y me rendí.

Si , si estoy enamorado , amor a primera vista , de aquella chica .

Le tendí el sobre y ella lo acepto frunciendo el ceño.

Seguro se pregunta de que trata

- De parte de Newtown - dije intentando aclarar su duda

- Gracias ¿Cuánto es? - pregunto

Su voz era como el sonido mas dulce que en la vida he oído , era como miel , como sus ojos y su pelo , todo de ella era hermoso.

Contesta Edward va a pensar que eres loco - pensé.

- Para nada , solo vengo la entrega , el que me tiene que pagar es Newton no usted , buen día , disculpe si la desperté

Y era cierto , ella no tendría que pagarme y siendo sinceros ni siquiera Newtown tenía que hacerlo porque este fue el mejor favor que he hecho en toda mi vida.

¿Por qué la trato de usted? ¿es que no la puedo tutear? Es extraño ese comportamiento tan educado en mi , no digo que no lo sea , pero no tanto , pero es como si estando cerca de esta chica quisiera protegerla , tratarla como una muñeca de porcelana , mi muñeca de porcelana

Ella se quedo callada y de repente sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo demasiado adorable .

Sin querer mire sus labios y me arrepentí de ello , mirarlos me hace sentir como si todo mi autocontrol se fuera a la basura , tengo que irme antes de que termine haciendo algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Apenado me fui de la puerta y entre en mi volvo , pero no arranque.

Al parecer la chica todavía no se había dado cuenta que me había ido , parecía muy distraída , adorablemente distraída.

Vi como ella movía los labios como hablando , cuando se percato de que yo me había ido bajo la mirada ¿frustrada?.

Edward estas alucinando - pensé

Debía irme , debería arrancar el maldito motor de mi volvo , pero mis manos me lo impedían , era como una sensación que tenía de cuidarla

Abrió el sobre y empezó a leerlo.

Era adorable e interesante como leía .

Miles de expresiones se pasaban por su rostro , el de duda , el de alegría , el de mas duda , el de sonrojo ¿Por qué será?.

¿Y si Newtown es el novio de esta chica?

No creo , no se como pero lo averiguare.

Decidí que ya era hora de irme , ya estaba como un idiota ahí afuera sin irme , iba a pensar que soy una especie de acosador.

Arranque el motor no sin antes echar otra última mirada a donde estaba esa hermosa chica.

De repente vi como pasaba un porshe amarillo idéntico al de mi hermana Alice.

Un momento !ese es el de mi hermana!

¿Qué hacia por estos lugares?

Agarre mi teléfono y la llame pero no contesto.

Maldición , ahora tendré que esperar a verla para preguntarle que demonios hacia por ahí.

¿Y si ella conocía a la chica? , no creo , ella ya me hubiera platicado de ella ¿o no?.

De repente mi teléfono empezó a vibrar y era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido

- Hola soy Newtown ¿ya hiciste la entrega?

Llame al numero que me había mandado el mensaje y me contesto una voz femenina

- ¿Diga? - pregunto

- ¿Puede pasarme con Newtown? - pregunte fríamente , por que me había dado rabia del tan solo hecho de pensar de que Newtown estaba con la hermosa chica y esta a la misma vez , si era así le arrancaría la cabeza.

- Mi amor te llaman - oí decirle a la chica mientras se alejaba

- ¿Si diga? - pregunto Newtown

- Ya hice tu entrega - dije yendo al punto

- Y bien ¿Cuánto es? - pregunto con un tono que no supe distinguir

- Nada - dije sinceramente

- ¿A si que no quieres nada? , bueno le haces un favor a mi billetera , pero me gustaría saber por - iba a seguir hablando pero lo corte

- Newtown no quiero plata , pero si me gustaría que me dijeras dos cosas , ¿Por qué no le mandaste un mensaje en lugar de mandarme a darle una carta? Y ¿Por qué juegas con ella? - pregunte

- Yaba , no entiendo a que te refieres , es decir ¿jugar con ella? Explícate Cullen , y me pareció mas divertido mandarle una carta - dijo divertido

Resople internamente

¿Divertido?

Oh si el esta loco.

- Bueno como sea , si jugar con ella , es decir estas con esa chica y también con ella , eso es jugar con .. - el me corto

- No , yaba ella y yo solo somos buenos amigos , ella esta libre , disponible , completamente , y Cullen disculpa te tengo que dejar tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer - dijo colgando el teléfono

Así que solo eran amigos.

Una ola de tranquilidad me envidio.

Nose como , pero me enamore de ella.

Pero no la volveré a ver , es decir se donde vive pero no puedo llegar y decirle Hola , no nos conocemos pero yo me enamore como un tonto de ti

Seguí mi camino hacia mi casa , pensando en ella , una sonrisa de tonto vagaba en mi rostro en pensar en las palabras de Newtown .

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo , Newtown me callo bien.

* * *

**Este es uno de los caps mas largos que he hecho en mi vida xD acostumbro a hacerlos de 3 paginas o 2 de Word pero este tiene 5 =D xD jeje díganme que tal les pareció ¿soy merecedora de tomates o abrazos? ¿Cullen o volturis? Jeje xD.  
Porfa dejen sus reviews , no cuesta nada.**

**Se me esta alargado la historia u_u por eso subiré caps muy seguido , quería un One-shot y no pude no llegue ni a la cuarta parte T-T no soy buena para los One-shot , siempre terminan siendo un fic largo xD**

**Pásense por mis otras historias , nos estamos leyendo chau**


	3. La fiesta

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

Les voy a dejar un Summary mas largo para que entiendan mas:

_**Summary:**_ Por cosas de las vidas ellos han tenido numerosos encuentros, ambos sufren de amor a primera vista ¿Qué pasara cuando por un accidente se conozcan? ¿podrá Bella admitir que lo ama o dejara que su orgullo sea mas fuerte?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

- ¿No me vas a pedir que te la cuente? - pregunto Alice

- No soy metiche - dije cortantemente

- No , eso ya me di cuenta , una cosa es no ser metiche y la otra aburrida - dijo Alice en tono bajo

- Alice cuéntame - dije resignada

- Bien , pero no hay tiempo quizás otro día - dijo riéndose

Rodé los ojos y moví la cabeza.

De verdad que era hiperactiva

- Recuérdame que un día hare una total renovación a tu habitación - dijo entrando al baño

- Alice tu sola no puedes - dije sorprendida

- ¿Y quien dijo que yo sola? vendrá Rosalie , tu me ayudaras y quizás invite a mis hermanos - dijo esto ultimo con tono picaron.

- Cero hombres en mi casa - dije cortando sus fantasías

Alice salio rápidamente del baño con un montón de maquillaje en las manos

- ¿Qué? - pregunto alterada

- Es mi regla y por cierto ¿de donde has sacado ese maquillaje?- dije cruzándome de brazos

- Lo tenias en el baño , y con respecto a eso de los hombres , Bella de verdad que eres rara - dijo arrugando el entrecejo

- ¿En el baño? Yo no me acuerdo de … oh … mama - dije con rabia

Vivía sola , pero no parecía ya que mi mama venia todos los días y renovaba cosas en mi casa , prefería no saber que hacia , pero a partir de hora comenzare a prestarle mas atención.

- Bueno tu mama tiene buen gusto , ven Bella - dijo empujándome hacia mi cama

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunte al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cara

- ¿Qué parece que hago? Maquillarte duh - dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- ¿Para que? Si es para la fiesta no pienso ir , además faltan todavía 5 horas - dije intentando alejarme pero Alice me agarro

- 5 horas , 30 minutos ¿Quién los cuenta? Bella no te pongas difícil - dijo agarrándome las muñecas para que no me pudiera escapar

Baje la cabeza y deje de hacer resistencia , sabia que seria imposible.

Mientras me maquillaba hablamos de cosas triviales , como de lo que queríamos ser de grandes , y me entere que hay un chico que le gusta mucho y moría por que la viera en su vestido para esta fiesta.

- Wala - dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación

Me levante y me mire al espejo.

Vaya parezco _bonita _

Tambien me peino

- Wao - fue lo único que pude decir

- Si lo se , no parece mucho tu estilo , pero combina con tu vestido , además quiero que la Bella gótica se valla y fluya una nueva Bella , una renovada , una que no tenga miedo a mostrarse como es - dijo Alice

- Alice no te pienso discutir de nuevo lo de el vestido y el maquillaje , ya esta hecho , pero lo de mi estilo , es este , asi como me ves , así soy - dije rodando los ojos

- Si… claro… y entonces ese montón de ropa tan…colorida esta en tu armario por arte de magia - dijo Alice

- Mama - gruñí bajito

- Bueno de verdad deberías empezar a hacerle caso a tu mama , lo de tu estilo lo veremos después tendremos mucho tiempo , cambiando de tema quiero que veas mi vestido aunque se que si te llevo a mi casa tu no querrás y no pienso apurarte tanto con esto de la amistad , entonces ¿Qué dices si traigo el vestido a tu casa? Tengo 2 combinaciones mas para que alguien me ayude a escogerlas - dijo rápidamente

- Wao Alice ¿Cómo hablas tan rápido? - pregunte sorprendida

Alice gruño y rodó los ojos

- Vale , vale , si trae los vestidos , pero yo no se porque quieres que yo te de mi opinión , sabes que no soy buena en eso , además ¿Por qué de repente te dio por ser mi amiga? Es decir no me molesta pero me parece raro es decir antes me evitabas - dije recordando viejos tiempos

- Bella no te evitaba de hecho te intente hablar el primer día de clases , de hecho Rosalie también lo intento , muchos lo intentaron pero tu estabas en la … nube nose , después todos se cansaron y yo también , no me culpes soy una chica ocupada - dijo como si fuera obvio

- Si … el primer día estaba recordando como … nada olvídalo - dije ruborizándome

- Oh no Bella dime , dime dime , dime , dime , dime , esa mirada la conozco ¿chico verdad? - pregunto dando saltos

- Cálmate Alice , si y no , es decir oh por dios - dije cayendo en cuenta de algo

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Alice preocupada

- ¿Crees en el destino? No .. replanteo la pregunta.. el cruel destino… el primer día de escuela vi a un chico y justamente hoy como por arte de magia apareció en mi puerta , ahorita es que acabo de darme cuenta de eso - dije frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Y le hablaste cierto? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿tiene novia?

- Alice , no le hable , es decir no , no le hable nada importante , no se como se llama y menos se si tiene novia - dije apenada

- Bella , mira creo en el destino tanto como creo en que te ves hermosa con el vestido que te compre así que póntelo y espérame que voy a buscar a mi casa los vestidos , esta noche será genial ¿y quien sabe? Quizás el destino te tenga preparada una sorpresa - dijo dándome un golpe amistoso en las costillas

- Vale , vale voy a ponerme el vestido - dije entrando al baño agarrando el vestido

- Vengo en una hora - grito Alice saliendo de mi habitación.

Me puse el vestido y me vi en el espejo , la verdad no parecía yo.

Decidí tomarme una foto para cuando mama la viera se quedara sorprendida y viera que puedo cambiar , _claro con un poco de chantaje emocional de la grandiosa Alice_

Me acosté en la cama viendo televisión esperando que Alice llegara con sus dichosos vestidos.

De repente sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y grite completamente espantada , luego oi una escandalosa risa

- Alice - gruñí

- Lo siento … debiste ver tu cara … debí tener una cámara… rayos - dijo riéndose

- Muy gracioso , oye ¿Cómo entraste? - pregunte confundida

- No cerraste la puerta , lo cual por cierto te deja ver como una distraída numero 1 , pudieron haber entrado a robarte y ni cuenta te das Bella - dijo en tono de reproche

- ¿Y bien? - pregunte refiriéndome a los vestidos

- Oh si , déjame mostrártelos - dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada de mi habitación que tenia colgado 3 combinaciones de vestidos cubiertos como el mío cuando ella me lo dio.

El primer vestido que me mostró era extremadamente …. corto , y fucsia.

El segundo tenia un largo decente color naranja y un muy lindo escote , pero creo que muy reservado hasta para mi.

El tercero era de un color negro tenia un lindo plegado en la parte de abajo , era completamente hermoso y perfecto para Alice

Sonreí al ver el tercero y Alice asintió

- Si yo pienso igual que tu , el primero es muy puta el segundo muy moja en cambio este , este es… perfecto , voy a probármelo ¿me prestas tu baño? -dijo emocionada

Yo asentí y sonreí ante la hiperactividad de mi nueva amiga.

Ya había pasado como media hora desde que Alice se había metido al baño , me estaba empezando a preocupar

¿Qué tanto puede tardar ponerse un simple vestido?

De repente se abrió la puerta y salio Alice con su vestido , peinada y maquillada , se veia demasiado linda

- Hermosa - dije aplaudiendo

- Gracias , tu también , vámonos - dijo agarrando su bolso

- ¿Qué? , todavía faltan 2 horas - dije confundida

- La fiesta empieza cuando llegamos ¿no lo crees? - dijo jalándome del brazo

Yo suspire frustrada y salí de mi casa asegurándome de no volver a dejar la puerta abierta.

Alice me hizo un ademán que subiera a su porsche y así lo hice.

- ¿Alice soy yo o tu forma de manejar es un tanto …. DESQUISIADA? - grite completamente asustada

Si seguía manejando así al único baile que iríamos seria al de nuestro entierro.

- Lo siento tanto , es que estoy emocionada - dijo bajando la velocidad

- Ya que , mira ya llegamos - dije viendo el enorme local

Alice freno "delicadamente" (nótese el sarcasmo) y se bajo a velocidad sobrehumana del auto , en cambio yo me baje como si se tratara de cámara lenta

- Oh vamos Bella apúrate o me veré obligada a dejarte sola - dijo pateando el suelo con desespero

- Mejor asi me da tiempo de buscarme un taxi - dije rodando los ojos

- Si claro - dijo jalándome de los brazos

Al entrar al local la música casi me deja sorda estaba a todo el volumen y miles de parejas estaban en la pista del baile , la barra estaba repleta de puras ¿mujeres?.

Wao

Los hombres estaban reunidos ver a dos ¿lesbianas besarse?

Sacudí la cabeza e hice una mueca de asco que hizo que Alice riera

- Bienvenida al mundo de los adolescentes - dijo gritándome en el oído para que la pudiera oir

- Prefiero que me coman viva - grite para que Alice me oyera , pero para mi suerte justamente en ese momento la música se había quedado en silencio.

Todos voltearon a verme y se sorprendieron de verme a mi , la chica gótica , ahí , y vestida asi y del lado de Alice la chica popular , pero mas que todo creo que se sorprendieron por lo que dije

Maldito dj ponga la música - pensé

Me acerque el micrófono y hable

- Todos sigan con … lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo - dije intentando sonar tranquila pero la verdad estaba mas roja que un tomate , agradecí que las luces fueran de todo tipo de color para que no se pudiera distinguir mi sonrojo

Nadie se movía seguían viéndome !maldición!

Alice agarro el micrófono

- Hey chicos ¿Qué acaso nunca han visto a una chica en vestido? - pregunto coquetamente

- Alice - le susurre

Todos seguían en silencio

Oh vamos falta la bola de paja que pasan en las películas de vaqueros y un grillo para que sea de película

- Que siga la fiesta - dije intentando sonar una dj , algo animada pero lo que cause fue que se quedaran aun mas quietos

!¿Que tengo que hacer?!

- No esta funcionando - le susurre a Alice que tenia una sonrisa sospechosa en su rostro

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 - empezó a contar Alice

Le iba a preguntar a que demonios se refería con su conteo pero de repente una ola de silbidos y gritos invadieron el lugar

- Sexy , mami - decían los vulgares

Me sonroje violentamente y baje del escenario corriendo.

Oi a lo lejos que Alice me llamaba pero no quise voltear , estaba hecha un lio.

- Idiotas - oi gritar a Alice , pero no me importo

Había sido una mala idea venir para aca.

Una muy mala idea , ahora tengo que aguantar a los idiotas burlarse de mi o peor aun que se me insinúen.

Hice una mueca de asco ante ese pensamiento.

Todos los de mi colegio son una cuerda de idiotas que lo único que les interesa son ellos , chicas y ellos.

¿Por qué me deje convencer por Alice?

Soy debil , muy debil.

Yo tenia un rumbo fijo , ir a ningún lugar , donde sea que este lejos de la civilización.

Cuando por fin deje de oir los murmullos de la gente iba a parar pero choque con algo.. o alguien.

Levante mi vista para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes terriblemente familiares.

Ese chico otra vez.

Si , claramente el destino esta a mi contra

* * *

**Jejeje cada vez hago los caps mas largos xD.**

**Me dio risa la parte del dj , seria terrible que eso pasara y seguro a muchas les paso xD.**

**Los vestidos de Bella y Alice estan en mi perfil veanlos =)**

**Tremendo One-shot (notece el sarcasmo) xD.**

**Déjenme sus reviews plis que me alegran =)**

**Pásense por mis otras historias , nos estamos leyendo chau**


	4. Conociendonos

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

Les voy a dejar un Summary mas largo para que entiendan mas:

_**Summary:**_ Por cosas de las vidas ellos han tenido numerosos encuentros, ambos sufren de amor a primera vista ¿Qué pasara cuando por un accidente se conozcan? ¿podrá Bella admitir que lo ama o dejara que su orgullo sea mas fuerte?

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

Estaba vagando en mis pensamientos cuando de repente oi la puerta de entrada de la casa abrirse , casi salgo corriendo para tenderle una emboscada de preguntas a Alice , pero me controle para no ser tan obvio

- Alice - grite en las escaleras

- Edward , volviste - dijo emocionada , empezó a mirar a todos lados y frunció el ceño - y sin ninguna chica - dijo en tono petulante

- Alice basta de bromas , oye hoy te vi por la tienda de los Newton ¿Qué hacías alli? - pregunte intentando no sonar tan obvio

- Visitaba a alguien ¿Cuál es el interés? - pregunto con tono de clara sospecha.

- Solo se me hacia raro verte por ahí - dije intentando sonar indiferente

- Edward no tengo tiempo ponte esto - dijo dándome un traje muy elegante - y yo me ire sola , asi que quiero ver tu pálido trasero en la fiesta puntual ¿oíste? - dijo pasando por mi lado

- Si duende - dije en tono petulante haciendo que ella gruñera

Sabia que odiaba que la llamara así , decía que era una ofensa , y que no tenia orejas tan grande.

Fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme , mientras pensaba en aquella chica que me ha robado la mente todo el día , quisiera volver a verla.

Una imagen de una chica cabello marrón miando por la ventana de un salón , el día que lleve a la escuela a Alice.

Entonces caí en cuenta que era la misma.

Esa chica que hace 1 año me robo el aliento lo volvió a hacer , volvió a cautivarme con su belleza.

Me sobresalte al oír la puerta de la casa cerrarse , mire mi reloj y apenas había pasado media hora

¿Qué tanto apura tenia Alice? Que sospechoso.

En fin faltaban 3 horas para la fiesta y no tenia nada que hacer , era peor quedarse en casa así que decidí pasear en mi volvo por un rato hasta que se haga la hora

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a mi volvo pero Emmet me lo impidió

- ¿Qué demonios..? - pregunte asustado de donde había salido Emmet

El se carcajeo y luego me palmeo el hombro

- ¿Tu no deberías estar estudiando para el examen? - pregunte acusadoramente

- Aunque no lo creas ya lo hice , me costo pero lo hice , ¿no creerás que me iba a perder esta fiesta , no? - pregunto fingiendo dolor

Rodee los ojos y me monte en mi volvo

- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? - pregunto con tono petulante

- Ninguna chica , te lo aseguro , a ningún lugar o quizás a todos , a pasar el tiempo - dije yendo al punto

- Pero que aburrido , hay mejores formas de pasar el tiempo que gastando tu gasolina haciendo nada - dijo dándole un golpe a la parte trasera de mi volvo

- ¿Cómo que? - pregunte alzando una ceja

Estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir

- Pues - empezó a decir pero lo detuve

- Cállate Emmet ni lo digas , es tu estilo , no el mío , mejor me voy a la fiesta , el día es joven y mientras mas temprano llego mas temprano me voy - dije cerrando la puerta de mi volvo

- Pero la diversión empieza tarde - dijo Emmet con tono de bebe

- Si por diversión te refieres a beber , embriagarse , hacer el ridículo , pelear , llevar a una chica a tu cama , oh vaya que diversión - dije rodando los ojos

- Describiste mi agenda de actividades - dijo sorprendido

- Predecible - dije susurrando y arrancando mi volvo dejando a Emmet con la palabra en la boca

No me di cuenta de donde estaba hasta que voltee a la derecha y me percate que estaba en frente de la casa de aquella chica

¿!Que demonios hago aca!? Va a pensar que la estoy acosando

Iba a arrancar cuando de repente la vi en la ventana , estaba cepillandose el pelo y tenia un hermoso vestido.

Quería sacármela de la cabeza y precisamente acosarla no es la mejor idea para lograrlo , así que arranque mi volvo y salí rápidamente de allí antes de que notara mi presencia

Llegue al local donde seria la fiesta y estaba completamente vacío exceptuando a los encargados de arreglar el local , Angela , Ben , Laurent , James y Jacob.

Los conozco porque me los he cruzado una que otras veces , Angela es una gran chica que siempre se la pasa rodeada de chicos y sigo siendo muy inocente , es sorprendentemente buena amiga.

Repetidas veces he intentado juntar a Angela y Ben pero estos dos son mas tercos que una mula.

Me baje de mi auto y Jacob me recibió con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Qué haces aca tan madrugador? - dijo irónicamente

- Pues ,vengo a no hacer nada por si lo preguntas , ¿a que se debe tal alegría? - pregunte notando

- Pues hombre al fin me he animado a pedirle a Leah que vaya al baile conmigo - dijo emocionada

- Ok , que bien pero si tu estas arreglando el local ¿Quién va a llevar a Leah al baile? - pregunte confundido

- Oh tío , mierda , tengo que irme - dijo saliendo corriendo

Me rei de su reacción y entre al local

- Hola Edward - dijeron Angela y Ben al mismo tiempo sonrojándose

- Tórtolos - susurre pero Laurent y James me oyeron y se rieron

- Edward adivina quienes tienen cita hoy - dijo James en tono de broma

- Ben y Angela - dijo Laurent

- Aleluya - canturree causando que Angela se sonrojara y Ben desviara la mirada

- Oye Edward ¿Qué haces aca? - pregunto Angela

- No soy bienvenido - dije fingiendo estar ofendido

- Oh no seas infantil - dijo rodando los ojos

- Es que no tenia nada que hacer - dije encogiéndome de hombros

- Oye tio me preocupas, es decir James invitó a Victoria , Ben y Angela , Jacob y Leah , yo invite a Lauren , pero tu tío , no tienes nadie nunca te he visto con ninguna chica - dijo Laurent dándome un abrazo teatral

- Laurent y Lauren - dije juguetonamente ganándome un golpe en la cabeza

- Auch - dije y todos rieron

- Si me buscan , no estoy - dije saliendo al jardín trasero del local.

Ellos eran excelentes personas , estudiaban todos en una pequeña escuela en la Push , pude haber ido allí , pero por el idiota de Emmet tengo que estar en ese lugar de geys.

Empezaron a oírse mas voces dentro del local asi que supuse que ya habían llegado las citas de ellos , y poco a poco se fueron oyendo mas y mas voces , no muchas pero si lo suficiente para atormentarme.

De repente oi como alguien entraba al jardín , voltee a ver y vi que era Rosalie

- Lo siento , no quería molestar , Angela me dijo que estabas aquí - susurro avergonzada

- ¿Qué parte de no estoy no entiende Angela? - dije enojado

- Estaba embobada con Ben , discúlpala - dijo divertida

- Ya que , toma asiento si quieres

Ella negó con la cabeza y se aclaro la garganta , pero la ignore.

Después de unos minutos mas lo volvió a hacer

- ¿Problemas con la garganta? - pregunte

- Ay dios a veces no se quien es mas idiota Emmet o tu , creo que es familiar , ¿Qué tal mi vestido? - pregunto enojado

- Hermoso , deslumbraras a Emmet - dije sonriendo

- Eso espero , lo adoro - dijo suspirando

- Hey no quiero vomitar sin ni siquiera haberme embriagado - dije haciendo una mueca de asco

- Idiota - murmuro riendo y yéndose de allí

Me quede meditando un rato hasta que la música empezó a sonar y supuse que ya había empezando la fiesta , iba a salir pero me detuve al oír que la música se detuvo y miles de personas murmuraban cosas

- Todos sigan con … lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo - dijo una voz terriblemente conocía y nerviosa por el micrófono del dj

Me acerque a ver y mi corazón se paralizo al ver que era aquella chica de la mañana, la que estaba en aquella situación.

Todos estaban callados y nadie se movía , parecía que estuvieran en shock o paralizados.

Un momento Alice estaba a su lado ¿será que si la conoce?

- Hey chicos ¿Qué acaso nunca han visto a una chica en vestido? - dijo Alice por el micrófono

Ok , no se mucho de eso , pero creo que ese comentario no esta ayudando de nada a la chica.

- Que siga la fiesta - dijo aquella chica en un intento de sonar divertida pero la verdad no lo pareció

Todo el mundo seguía callado pero de repente todos empezaron a silbar

- Sexy , mami , rica - gritaban todos los hombres

La chica se bajo del escenario corriendo , me dio una rabia enorme con todos esos animales con las hormonas alborotadas que quise romperle a cada uno sus caras

- Idiotas - grito Alice

La chica corría mirando al piso sin darse cuenta por donde iba y de un momento a otro estaba enfrente mio

!Cruel destino!

Se tropezó conmigo estaba a punto de caerse pero le agarre los brazos para que no pasara.

Ella se quedo mirando mis ojos por un rato y se separo violentamente

- Disculpa - susurro

!Di algo idiota! Di algo! No salía nada de mi boca ¿Cómo es posible?

La chica suspiro y siguió su camino.

!Basta detenla!

Corrí hacia ella y la detuve agarrándola del brazo haciendo que se volteara

!Piensa di algo!

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - oh bravo se encuentra perfecto , esta llorando de felicidad por la pena que esta pasando - bueno me refiero a que.. - intente decir pero ella me corto

- Si , es natural que esto pase - dijo tristemente

- ¿Natural? - genial había encontrado un tema de conversación

- Si , me refiero a que , estoy acostumbrada a las humillaciones , esta vez llegue a un nuevo nivel de humillación propia , en una fiesta - dijo sonriendo como si tras de esa frase hubiera un mensaje oculto

- No les hagas caso , son idiotas - dije intentando sonar amable , pero al ver su semblante de decepción caí en cuenta de que estaba distorsionando lo que realmente pensaba

- Quiero decir , si estas hermosa , pero no le hagas caso a esas vulgaridades que dicen - dije , y note como se sonrojaba

- Gracias - susurro

No me di cuenta que estábamos sentados , pero al parecer ella tampoco por que cuando mire las sillas ella también lo hizo y levanto una ceja , se levanto para irse

!Piensa idiota , alguna manera de retenerla!

- Bueno , gracias , supongo que ahora tendré que buscar algún lugar donde esconderme - dijo burlonamente

- No , es decir si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo , es decir por ahora , mientras se les pasa las hormonas - dije tartamudeando

!¿Porque hablo tan tontamente cuando estoy con ella?!

- No quiero arruinarte la fiesta - dijo susurrando

- No lo creo , de hecho no estaba nada divertido , hasta ahora - dije y cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir me golpee mentalmente

- ¿Hasta ahora? - pregunto volviéndose a sentar

- Es decir , eres interesante - dije suspirando

- Tan interesante como una hoja de papel en blanco - dijo burlonamente

- Edward - dije presentándome

- B- empezó a decir pero la voz de alguien nos interrumpió

- Oh disculpen interrumpir, oye ven te buscan - dijo agarrando la mano de la chica y jalándola fuera

Ella se asusto y se despidió de mi con la mano

!Maldición ahora no sabre su nombre! Rosalie , recordare matarle luego

De repente sentí como alguien golpeaba mi hombro , voltee a ver y estaban Jasper y Emmet detrás de mi

- Oye ¿con quien estabas? - pregunto socarronamente Emmet

- Ya dejalo , nuestro Edward esta creciendo - dijo burlonamente Jasper

- Ya los dos - dije furioso

- Huy , se nos enojo el niño - dijo Emmet

- Ya Emmet , oye Edward ¿piensas quedarte todo el día aca mirando la luna y desperdiciando la juventud? Yo creo que no , ay muchas chicas lindas allá fuera asi que vamos - dijo jalándome del brazo para que me parara

- Oh no quiero divertirme - dije mirando a Emmet

Este lo capto y se carcajeo

- De acuerdo nos divertiremos al estilo Jasper , beberemos ligeramente , besaremos a nuestra novia , seremos cursi y no haremos nada ¿de acuerdo? - dijo burlonamente

- Hey! - dijo Jasper enfadado haciéndome que riera

- A mi manera - dije parándome de mi asiento

- Como sea - susurro Jasper

Entonces recordé que Rosalie busco a la chica , así que decidí preguntarle a Emmet al respecto

- Emmet tu novia conoce a alguna chica con B ¿no? - pregunte

- Que preguntas - dijo sorprendido

- Solo responde - dije fríamente

- Bueno a Berta , a Bianca , Bella , Bibiana , Beatriz , a tantas , perdí la cuenta ¿por? - pregunto sospechoso

- Nada , curiosidad - dije evitando el tema

Salimos del jardín y llegamos al local , de inmediato Alice y Jasper se pusieron a bailar al igual que Emmet y Rosalie , busque por todos lados con la mirada a aquella chica , hasta que la vi estaba parada apoyada contra la pared bebiendo con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

!Acércate cobarde!

Decidí hacerle caso por alguna vez en mi vida a mi conciencia me acerque a ella con cuidado de no parecer un acosador

- Hola - dije suavemente haciendo que ella se sobresaltara

- Edward - dijo con la respiración agitada

- Disculpa si te asuste - dije poniéndome a su lado

- Si , bueno estaba distraída ¿Por qué no bailas o estas con chicas? - pregunte sorprendida

- Sabes que eso suena como un auto insulto ¿tu eres chica o no? - pregunte burlonamente

- Bueno , si pero me refiero a una de verdad - dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

- Tu eres de verdad , no lo dudes - dije mirándola a los ojos , sentía unas ganas terribles de besarla pero debía controlarme no podía cometer semejante idiotez

- ¿Un trago? - pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

- ¿A? - pregunte confundido

- ¿Quieres un poco? - dijo señalando su baso

- ¿Qué es? - pregunte

- Oh vamos eres hombre - dijo sonriendo , la mire acusadoramente y ella suspiro - vale , es tequila - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿No crees que es muy fuerte para ti? - pregunte agarrando el baso

- No - respondió fríamente

Agarre el baso y me tome toda la bebida , lo hice por dos razones , la primera era porque ella no debería estar tomando esto y la segunda porque no podía separar mis labios de un vaso donde hace unos segundos había estado los labios de ella

- Hey ! - me reclamo al darse cuenta del vaso vacío

- Culpable - dije sonriendo

- Ahora tengo que buscar otro - dijo con pereza

- Quédate aquí yo te traigo otro - dije yendo hacia la barra

* * *

**El cap mas largo =D ya empezaron a hablar Edward y Bella.  
¿Cuándo descubrirán que están mas relacionados de lo que creen?**

**Estoy un poco triste porque tengo solo 2 reviews.  
Aprecio mucho a la chica que le gusta mi fic , y le agradezco por sus reviews =D**

De todo corazón , nos leeremos luego , déjenme sus reviews nada les cuesta =)


	5. Gracioso

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

Les voy a dejar un Summary mas largo para que entiendan mas:

_**Summary:**_ Por cosas de las vidas ellos han tenido numerosos encuentros, ambos sufren de amor a primera vista ¿Qué pasara cuando por un accidente se conozcan? ¿podrá Bella admitir que lo ama o dejara que su orgullo sea mas fuerte?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Edward es realmente encantador , además de ser infernalmente guapo y sexy , era culto y gracioso.

¿Qué mas puedo pedir? !Es todo un Dios griego!

Pero aun seguía rondando en mi cabeza lo que me acababa de decir Alice

………………_**.Flashback…………….**_

- Oye disculpa por hacer que Rosalie te buscara , pensé que seria una linda oportunidad para que entablaran amistad , oye Bella , se que me vas a odiar por esto pero no puedo llevarte a tu casa , sinceramente ,es que adivina que !Jasper me dijo que el me llevaba a mi casa! Y no me pude negar , de verdad lo siento - dijo apresuradamente

- Oye Alice cálmate , respira , no es para que te ahogues con las palabras , y felicidades por lo de Jasper , suerte con el , aunque de todos modos ya son novios no se que mas pueden hacer , a menos que… no bueno nada , no te preocupes no te odio ni nada por el estilo , ya buscare como llegare a mi casa , no te preocupes - dije restándole importancia , pero realmente si estaba preocupada

……………_**.. Fin del Flashback……………..  
**_

¿Quién demonios me llevaría a mi casa?

¿Quién llevaría a la señorita gótica , emo depresiva a su casa sin querer por lo menos aprovecharse de mi?

- ¿Pensando? - me pregunto una voz detrás mío haciéndome sobresaltar

- Siempre lo logras - dije sacudiendo la cabeza y agarrando el vaso que sostenía en su mano

- ¿Qué? - pregunto alzando una ceja

- Deslumbrarme - dije y baje la mirada al segundo que me di cuenta lo que acababa de decir , sinceramente el tenia razón , el tequila me iba a afectar el cerebro !que estoy haciendo!

- ¿A si? ¿Qué tan a menudo? - pregunto divertido

Yo bebí un sorbo de mi bebida y me dispuse a responder hasta que note que el sabor de la bebida era .. distinto

- Hey - me queje

Edward me miro y se carcajeo

- Ya lo notaste

Me felicite a mi misma por haber podido cambiar de tema

- ¿Qué es? - pregunte poniendo cara de asco

- Piña colada con un toque de ponche , agradece que por lómenos deje el toque de ponche - dijo sonriendo

- Oh .. si , gracias - dije cínicamente

- Un placer - dijo agarrando mi vaso en el momento en que yo iba a beber de el

- Hey - me volví a quejar

- Disculpa , pero tengo que pasar el horrible sabor a tequila que tengo en los labios - dijo bebiendo

- Cuidado con tomártelo todo - dije mirándolo asesinamente

El paro de beber y me entrego el vaso

- Casi nada - dijo sonriendo con suficiencia

- Por Dios lo veo y no lo creo ¿no toleras el tequila? Vamos eres hombre , que decepción - dije riendo

- No soy alcohólico

- ¿Y yo si? - pregunte

- Pues.. un poco - dijo restándole importancia

- Realmente solo tomo porque estoy intentando pasar desapercibida - dije encogiéndome de hombros

- Oh si , una chica como tu , vestida tan elegante , pasa desapercibida , mas aun en mitad de la pista tomando tequila y mejor aun cuando empiece a hacer efecto y te pongas a gritar como borracha "Viva los Yankis" - dijo imitando mi voz

Yo solo reí y le golpee en el brazo

- Primero , no estoy elegante , luego seria "Viva los Newyorkinos" (N/A nose como se escribe xD) - dije gritando fuertemente y por segunda vez en mi maldito día de suerte todos me oyeron

Todos en la sala voltearon a verme

- Mierda - susurre bajito

En cuestión de segundos todo el salón se lleno de gritos

Yankis por un lado , Newyorkinos por otro

Edward a mi lado estaba divertidísimo , riéndose a grandes carcajadas de mi cara de poker.

Yo fui corriendo del salón , mientras mas rápido me fuera de este infierno mejor , pero sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo

- Oye ¿no estarás molesta por que me reí? - pregunto Edward

- No , para nada - dije cínicamente

- Oh vamos , fue gracioso , definitivamente hoy no es tu día de suerte - dijo intentando contener una carcajada

- Nunca lo es - susurre dándome vuelta nuevamente

Esta vez no volvió a jalarme del brazo así que supuse que ya me iba a dejar en paz de una buena vez por todas pero choque contra alguien.

Levante mi vista y vi que Edward estaba al frente mío riéndose

- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto

- A un bar a embriagar mis penas - dije enojada siguiendo mi camino

- Te acompaño - grito

- No seas tonto , voy a mi casa - dije

- Te acompaño - volvió a repetir

Oh si así lo quiere pues este juego puede ser de dos

- Voy a mi casa a comer helado ponerme una pijama y ver películas dramáticas de amores

- Te acompaño - volvió a decir

Me voltee lentamente con la ceja levantada

- ¿La tequila hizo efecto? - pregunte incrédula

- No - respondió acercándose a mi

- ¿Y entonces? - pregunte

- No se , simplemente creo que quiero pasar un rato contigo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Esa respuesta me dejo sorprendida , pero a la vez alegre y sin poder evitarlo puse una sonrisa de tonta

- Pues , ahora que lo pienso no iré a ningún lado - dije sentándome en el piso

- ¿A? - pregunto confundido

- Nadie me va a llevar , mi amiga se va con su genial y despampanante novio a no se donde , y no tengo quien me lleve - dije

- Te llevo - dijo de inmediato y sin dudarlo

Levante mi vista con la intención de mirar sus ojos para ver si no mentía o estaba loco , pero mal idea porque de inmediato me quede prendada de sus orbes verdes.

Yo negué con la cabeza y sonreí tristemente

- Oh vamos - dijo tendiéndome la mano ayudándome a levantarme

Yo la agarre y sin mucho esfuerzo me levante

- ¿Seguro? , mira que mi casa queda muy lejos - dije intentando sonar convincente

- Oye , yo conozco donde vives , no lo olvides y no queda ni a unos pocos metros de acá - dijo divertido

- Demonios - susurre bajito pero lo suficientemente alto para que Edward me oyera y se riera.

- Ven - dijo agarrandome por la cintura y guiándome hacia un flamante volvo color gris , que se me hacia conocido , seguro fue cuando me llevo la carta de Mike

- Lindo - comente al acercarme al volvo

- A.. pues gracias , solo me peino una ves al día y hago ejercicio - empezó a decir pero yo lo golpee en la cabeza

- Oye hablaba del auto - dije divertida

El me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo me senté , en cuestión de segundos el estaba a mi lado

- ¿Y yo no? - pregunto arrancando el volvo

- Pues .. si , pero yo hablaba de tu volvo , señor egocéntrico - dije sonrojándome

El puso una sonrisa de lado completamente encantadora , que le robaría el aliento a cualquier chica y yo no era la excepción.

- ¿Puedo poner música? - pregunte después de unos minutos incómodos de silencio.

- Claro , pero no creo que te guste la música que tengo - dijo riendo nerviosamente

- Oh vamos , no creo que no me guste , no creo que tengas a Britney Spear o Paulina Rubio ¿o si , señor no soporto la tequila? - dije burlonamente

- Supera mi desagrado a la tequila , encontrare algo que te desagrade que sea común en las chicas y ya veremos , además no me quejo de Paulima - dijo encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que yo me riera

- Si quieres te ayudo , no me gusta maquillarme - dije como si fuera cosa insignificante y empecé a buscar una canción que me guste en su radio.

La primera que sonó era una que conocía claramente ya que de pequeña mi mama me la ponía mucho.

- Debussy , vaya es un clásico - dije sonriendo y relajándome

- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunto incrédulo

- ¿Qué si lo conozco? Soy su fan ¿y bien no vas a decir nada sobre mi fobia al maquillaje?

- Me agrada que te guste lo clásico , normalmente no es de muy "macho" , y no , todavía no he encontrado la manera de torturarte por tu "secretito" - dijo sonriendo

- No te preocupes , la tequila será un secreto , pero no dudare en anotarlo porsiacaso se me olvida - dije riendo

- Llegamos - dijo mirando al frente

No me había percatado ni siquiera de que habíamos entrado en mi calle , y ahora estoy en frente de mi casa , wao

De repente sentí como alguien me jalaba de la cadera y me bajaba del auto.

Yo me asuste pero me relaje al ver que era Edward

Inmediatamente me sonroje al percatarme de la situación

- Disculpa , te veías entretenida en mi auto , y no tenias planes de bajarte , además tengo un helado de comer y una película que ver ¿o no? - dijo soltándome

- ¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejar que un desconocido entre a mi casa y me vea en pijama? - dije rodando los ojos

- Edward Masen mucho gusto - dijo dándome la mano

- Muy chistoso , solo ganaste porque me gusta tu anillo - dije mirando el anillo de la mano derecha de el

El se lo quito y me lo deje en mi mano

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto

- Si - dije dándole vueltas en mi mano

- Es tuyo - dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué? - pregunte incrédula

- Quédatelo , te lo regalo - dijo cerrando mi mano para que acogiera el anillo

- ¿Pero no es importante? - pregunte

- Oh.. si si es importante , por eso quiero que te lo quedes - dijo quitándomelo de la mano y colocándomelo en el dedo índice

Yo estire la mano y sonreí , se veía lindo

- Te queda perfecto , echo para ti - dijo viéndome a los ojos

- Gracias - dije sonrojándome

- ¿Y bien? Me esta dando hambre y necesito un rico helado que me llene el estomago - dijo sonriendo torcidamente

- Oye , no te comportes así me recuerdas a mi tío cuando viene de visita "Oye Isa tráeme unas albóndigas" ¿y sin espaguetis? Es ilógico - dije sonriendo y negando con la cabeza al tiempo que abría la puerta de mi casa

Yo entre pero vi que Edward se quedaba parado en el marco de la puerta con la vista perdida

- ¿Oye no vas a entrar? - dije sacudiendo mis manos frente de el

- Oh si , disculpa .. solo pensaba - dijo entrando a la casa

Empezó a recorrerla completamente con la vista y sonrío al ver el mueble grande frente al televisor

Se acerco a el y empezó a tocar las viejas fotografías

!Oh demonios las fotografías de cuando yo era bebe!

- Linda - dijo sonriendo

- Gracias , mi mama se empeña en que se mantenga así , con todo lo de la limpieza y no se que mas - dije encogiéndome de hombros

- Me refería a ti de pequeña - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Lose , pero prefiero pensar que te referías a la casa , así que dejémoslo así ¿de acuerdo? - dije pasando a su lado dirigiéndome a la cocina

Oi su melodiosa risa y de repente sentí que alguien abría la nevera

- ¿Bromeas? - pregunto cerrando la nevera

- ¿Qué? - pregunte haciéndome la inocente pero sabia perfectamente a que se refería

- ¿Helado , quesillo , macarrones y cerveza? ¿no tendrás algo así como tequila o aun mejor cocaína? - dijo regañándome

- Oye , estas peor que mi madre , simplemente prefiero comer afuera , que estar comprando comida , no se me da las compras , otra cosa de la cual yo no soy muy femenina - dije restándole importancia pasando a su lado para sacar el helado

- ¿Chocolate , fresa , limón , durazno , café o ron pasas? - pregunte sonriendo ante su cara de poker

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso no puedo tener diversos sabores de helados?

- Tienes una fabrica de helados , Chocolate - dijo rodando los ojos

Agarre el envase de chocolate y puse el helado encima de la mesa del centro que estaba entre el gran sillón y el televisor

- Ya vuelvo - dije saliendo corriendo a mi habitación.

Me gustaba mucho el vestido que me había dado Alice , y se lo tendría que agradecer luego , pero por ahora tenia que concentrarme en aquel Dios griego que se encontraba en mi sala

Ahora venia lo complicado , tenia que quitarme estos tacones y este vestido , no eran precisamente cómodos.

¿Pero que uso? Normalmente mi armario esta lleno de lencería , idea de mi fantástica mama.

Además , yo no la detenía , nunca pensé en que un chico estuviera en mi casa de noche y peor aun , un hermoso chico con ojos color verde , pelo color bronce y no encantadora sonrisa.

Después de buscar como loca en mi armario decidí ponerme lo mas decente que encontré

Después de deshacerme del peinado y del maquillaje , decidí bajar.

Edward estaba sentado en el mueble con la mirada puesta en el helado , como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo

- ¿Cuentas las rayitas del marco del helado? - pregunte sentándome junto a el

Al parecer el no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia porque cuando me vio casi me desnuda con la mirada haciendo que yo me sonrojara al máximo

Se me estaba haciendo eterno el tiempo en el que me estaba mirando asi que me aclare la garganta haciendo que el sacudiera su cabeza

- Oh por fin pensé que me ibas a devorar con la mirada - dije agarrando el control remoto para poner la película

- Oye , no me culpes , conozco a una linda chica , la llevo a su casa , como de su helado , veo una película con ella y logro verla en pijama , el sueño de un hombre soltero - dijo sonriendo

- Te advierto que la película será muy triste - dije quitándole el helado

- ¿Mi primer beso? - dijo mirando la carátula encima del televisor

- Si - dije poniéndole "play"

- ¿La primera vez que la vez? - pregunto

- No , es como las décima vez que la veo , no me canso de ver y de envidiar - dije sonriendo

- ¿Envidiar? - pregunto

- Si , es que ella tubo su primer beso tan pequeña y otras no lo han podido tener ni siquiera a sus 17 años de edad un maldito beso - dije con rencor , recordando que no lo he tenido , no exactamente "el primer beso"

- ¿No has besado a nadie? - pregunto incrédulo

- A miles de sapos , pero no al príncipe - dije suspirando

- ¿Por miles de sapos a cuantos te refieres? - pregunto curioso

- Pues.. vale , uno solo , Mike , pero eso cuenta - dije encogiéndome de hombros

- ¿Newton? - pregunto y note cierto tono mordaz en su voz

- Si

- ¿Son novios? - pregunto

- No , de hecho somos buenos amigos , fuimos novios , pero el me engaño y no lo culpo , solo que.. es doloroso , o eso creí , fue extraño porque por algún motivo mi corazón no hizo "crack" - dije acomodándome bien en el sofá

- ¿Asi que no te han roto el corazón nunca? ¿Qué es eso de crack? - pregunto con tono divertido

- Nose , supongo que asi debe de pasar , como en las películas ¿no? - pregunte encogiéndome de hombros

- No lo se , a mi no me han roto el corazón nunca - dijo agarrando helado

- ¿No te has enamorado nunca? - pregunte curiosa

- Una sola vez , y te sorprenderías saber que otras cosas no he hecho , cosas raras - dijo

- Oye hablas mucho para una película , recuérdame nunca ir al cine contigo porque no va a pasar ni diez minutos de la película cuando nos echen de la sala - dije rodando los ojos

- ¿Eso quiere decir que nos volveremos a ver? - pregunto

Pero no se porque esa pregunta me sonó mas a una promesa

* * *

**Este cap fue puro Edward x Bella , espero que les haya gustado =D.  
El próximo cap va a tener mas de Edward x Bella =D.  
Me pongo a pensar si no les gusta mi fic , porque solo tengo 3 reviews y 5 caps =(.  
Pero de todos modos seguiré subiendo caps , ya que en algún sitio tengo que poner este fic jeje.  
Gracias a las pocas que me dejaron reviews de verdad lo aprecio.  
Déjenme reviews no cuesta nada! **


	6. Tienes que irte

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

Les voy a dejar un Summary mas largo para que entiendan mas:

_**Summary:**_ Por cosas de las vidas ellos han tenido numerosos encuentros, ambos sufren de amor a primera vista ¿Qué pasara cuando por un accidente se conozcan? ¿podrá Bella admitir que lo ama o dejara que su orgullo sea mas fuerte?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Yo sonreí y rodé los ojos

- No - dije sonriendo

Jugar con Edward un rato seria entretenido

Por primera vez en mi vida no le estaba prestando atención a una película , normalmente en los cines mis amigas parloteaban mientras yo veía cada coma y punto de la película

Pero con el era distinto , es como si no pudiera dejar de mirarlo

!Que extraño! es como si me gustara , cosa que no puede ser ¿no?

- Pero dijiste que iríamos al cine - dijo frunciendo el ceño

Yo negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

De poder echar una gran carcajada lo haría , su expresión no tenia precio , cuanto deseaba tener a mano una cámara.

- Lo insinuaste - volvió a insistir

- ¿Yo? - pregunte haciéndome la indefensa

Edward abrió la boca para hablar varias veces pero siempre se arrepentía y se quedaba callado.

De repente se paro tomándome por sorpresa y se puso enfrente del televisor

- Oh vamos quítate - dije lanzándole una revista que el agarro perfectamente

El la inspecciono y abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿Bromeas? ¿playboy? - pregunto incrédulo

Yo me reí de su expresión , ahora pensaría que soy gey. **(N/A o lesbiana.. como le prefieran decir XD)**

- ¿Que crees? - pregunte levantando una ceja

Si , definitivamente jugar con el seria divertido

- Nose , esto es un poco.. - estaba tartamudeando y se veía tan adorable.

!Detente! Deja de pensar así

- ¿Extraño? ¿morboso? ¿erótico? - pregunte parándome y le quite la revista de las manos

Edward estaba parado como una estatua , parecía estar en shock

Me di media vuelta y me permití toser disimulando una carcajada.

Definitivamente este hombre tiene todo , físico , ternura , amistad y lo mas importante es chistoso

Recuerdos de mi primer día llegaron mas claramente a mi mente mientras estaba volteada.

_**...............Flashback.........................**_

Estaba parada inspeccionando mi nuevo salón , había llegado 1 hora antes solo por aburrimiento.

No tenia vida social , así que lo mejor que podía hacer era llegar a la escuela antes (cosa que una persona normal en sus sentidos vitales no haría).

No había nadie , ni siquiera profesores , solo unas pocas almas vagando por el colegio , quizás eran como yo ... no , borremos eso , nadie era como yo.

Cuando voltee a ver del lado del estacionamiento que hace unos segundos estaba vacío un volvo plateado estaba estacionándose.

Espere a ver si alguien salía de ahí , pero en mi momento de torpeza tropecé con el estante y se callo un libro.

Me agache a recogerlo y cuando volví a mirar por la ventana , apoyado del volvo había un chico.

Me fije detenidamente en el , era alto , blanco , pelo cobrizo despeinado , no lo veía perfectamente pero se notaba completamente guapo.

Me sonroje al máximo cuando note que el se percato de mi mirada.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos , no podía desviar la mirada , se me hacia imposible.

El sonrío y de repente sonó un pupitre detrás mío indicándome de que alguien se había sentado.

Me aleje de la ventana y vi que había una chica de pelo marrón corto sonriendo.

Me senté en mi pupitre sin decir nada y empecé a volar en mis pensamientos como normalmente lo hacia.

_**............... Fin del flashback ...................**_

El destino decidió hacerme un pequeño juego , y se lo agradezco de verdad.

Sonreí al recordar que Edward seguía en silencio.

Me voltee con mi mejor cara de inocente que pude y el seguía con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿piensas quedarte ahí parado tapándome la película? - pregunte alzando una ceja

El no se movía , yo resople , verdaderamente me estaba empezando a frustrar.

- Oye apártate , viene el beso - mentí , la verdad faltaba un poco para eso.

Edward abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Y a este que le dio?

Fruncí el ceño por no entender nada y el se separo de la pantalla

- Al fin te - empecé a decir pero me vi abruptamente cortada porque un par de dulces labios se posaron en los míos.

**(Edward POV)**

Cuando por fin entendía lo que estaba pasando note que ella fruncía el ceño , al parecer sonreí sin querer.

Las revistas playboy , no me pregunten porque demonios tiene una chica una revista de ese tipo , pero ella no es... eso... , solo lo hacia para divertirse un rato.

Mire su ceño fruncido y después baje mi mirada hacia sus labios , no podía mas , necesitaba besarla , necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos

- Oye apártate , viene el beso - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Iba a decirle que no me apartaría pero algo dentro de mi me hizo hacer caso y apartarme.

- Al fin te - comenzó a decir pero yo fui mas rápido y la bese.

!La bese! se que después de esto tal vez este en problemas o no me quiera volver a hablar , pero por ese dulce sabor de sus labios , esa dulzura que desprendía de su boca , ese calor , esa textura y la forma en la que nuestros labios se amoldaban como si hubieran sido creados para estar juntos , lo valía , valía la pena correr el riesgo

Al principio ella no hizo nada , creo que estaba congelada.

Por un mínimo lapso de tiempo intento apartarme , pero fue inútil su esfuerzo.

Después se rindió y se encogió de hombros dejándose llevar.

Cuando necesitamos respirar nos separamos , ella fruncía el ceño y yo sonreía como un idiota.

Por fin había hecho lo que desee desde aquella vez que la vi en la ventana

_**......... Flashback..............**_

- Oye Edward ¿me vas a llevar? - pregunto Alice

- ¿Que? - pregunte parándome de mi cama con pereza.

Solo a Alice se le ocurre pararme a esta hora de la madrugada.

- Eddie , al cole , llévame si porfa - dijo dando saltitos y poniendo cara de corderito degollado

¿Colegio? , mire el reloj y me sobresalte al ver que era la hora del primer día de colegio

- Alice , pudiste haberme llamado ¿recuerdas que yo también tengo colegio? - pregunte yendo al baño

- Lo siento , es que como no vamos a estudiar juntos este año , se me olvido , ¿y bien? ¿que dices Eddie? - dijo sentándose en mi cama

- No me digas Eddie , y solo me buscas a tu conveniencia - dije resoplando

Agarre una camisa de mi gaveta y me dispuse a cambiarme pero una mano me interrumpió

- ¿Que piensas que haces? .. ok no respondas , Edward cuantas veces te repito que el verde no combina con ese tono de azul - dijo quitándome la camisa de mis manos y sacando otra

Yo la mire con una ceja levantada y ella se encogió de hombros

- ¿Que? ¿no puedo ayudarte a elegir tu ropa? - pregunto haciéndose la inocente

- No , y si no te molesta , quiero privacidad para cambiarme - dije quitándole la maldita camisa que había agarrado

- ¿Eso es un si? - pregunto risueña

- Vete enana , en 15 minutos te espero en el carro - dije cerrando la puerta del baño mientras oía los gritos de Alice

Después de cambiarme y arreglar mis cosas , Alice y yo nos subimos a mi volvo , primero la llevaría a ella , obviamente por que es mi carro y de paso queda mas cerca el colegio de Alice

Cuando la deje en el colegio ella me agradeció y salio disparada hacia el pasillo , salí un rato a tomar aire fresco y recordar lo que solía ser mi escuela , escuela mixta , no de geys.

Sentía la mirada de alguien en mi , levante la vista y vi a la mas perfecta maravilla que alguna vez haya visto en mi vida.

Tenia cabello marrón , unos labios completamente carnosos y un lindo sonrojo.

Nos miramos un momento y le sonreí pero ella desapareció de la ventana.

_**............. Fin del Flashback ................ **_

Desde ese momento estuve como 1 año entero deseando volver a verla y besarla , y ahora lo había hecho

**(Bella POV)**

Cuando las necesidades humanas se hicieron presentes , tuvimos que separarnos lentamente.

El sonreía abiertamente mientras yo fruncía el ceño.

Ahora mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío ¿Por qué demonios me beso?

Como le había dicho , había besado a Mike , solo 2 veces , pero no se compara con esto , fue mágico fue como si una fuerza magnética nos atrajera , como si no pudiéramos separarnos , como si nos necesitáramos en cuerpo y alma , simplemente fue extremadamente grandioso.

- Lo.. lo siento - dijo desviando la mirada

Ok si le respondía este tema se iba a extender y mucho.

!Piensa , piensa! ¿Cómo lo distraigo?

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto mirándome

!Rayos! ¿Qué le podía decir?

¿Tus labios son una perdición , una droga para mi? ¿besarte fue lo mejor que me paso este día? !no!

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos y vi que me miraba dudoso como si de un momento a otro esperara una cachetada.

Sus labios , sus ojos , su cara , todo de el es perfecto.

Entonces caí en cuenta de que me gustaba Edward.

Yo no puedo dejar que esto se extienda , no quiero salir nuevamente lastimada , aunque se que me odiare por hacerlo que lo hare.

Me levante del sillón y apague la televisión.

Edward me miraba con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza.

- Lo siento , Edward debes irte - dije intentando no mirarlo

Oi unos pasos que se acercaban a mi y de repente sentí que su mano alzaba mi barbilla

- Por lo menos mírame a los ojos - dijo con tono triste

- Lo siento es que yo - intente decir pero una lagrima bajo de mi ojo

!Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que mostrar mi vulnerabilidad ante el?

El quito tiernamente la lagrima de mi mejilla y sonrío tristemente

- No llores , no quiero que llores , y menos por mi ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto mirándome seriamente

Inspire profundamente embriagándome de su olor.

No creo poder no llorar por el.

Lo había besado , estoy enamorada de un casi desconocido

- Por favor promételo - dijo mirándome dulcemente

Yo negué con la cabeza y otra lagrima seguía cayendo por mi ojo.

Iba a decirle que no podría prometer que no lloraría por el , prometer eso seria la mas grande mentira , pero un sonido de llaves me interrumpieron.

Voltee a ver la puerta y la perilla estaba moviéndose.

!Gran momento que escogen para venir a mi casa!

- Lo siento , Edward tienes que irte - dije empujándolo hacia la cocina

- ¿Pero porque? - pregunto confundido

- Porque si mis amigas o mi madre te ven acá me van a echar un gran sermón y no quiero , lo siento - dije abriendo la puerta trasera.

El salio y cuando le estaba cerrando la puerta decidí aclarar cierto punto que habíamos dejado inconcluso

- Edward , no soy lesbiana - dije sonriendo y cerrando la puerta.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que el tenia el ceño fruncido.

- Bella - grito una voz que se me hacia familiar

Jessica , ¿Qué demonios hacia aca?

De repente oi un grito y me asome rápidamente haber que pasaba

Jessica me miraba con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y tenia los ojos como platos

- ¿Qué hacia un hombre saliendo de tu casa? - pregunto sin rodeos

- ¿Qué hablas? - pregunte haciéndome la inocente

- Yo lo vi - dijo insistente

Iba a reprochar pero de repente entro Angela cerrando la puerta

- ¿Qué hacia un hombre saliendo de tu casa? - repitió la pregunta de Jessica

Haciendo que Jessica me sonriera victoriosa y Angela me mirara confundida

!¿Que les podía decir?!

Oh si.. lo conocí en la fiesta , lo traje y lo bese.

!No!.

Que podía decirles ¿un plomero? No , ¿pizzero? No.

Maldición estoy muerta.

Mire el reloj de la pared y me sorprendí al ver que eran las 12.

- ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes acá a las 12? - pregunte alterada

- Bueno , como nos diste tu llave , pensamos que podíamos hacerte compañía un rato , ya que te fuiste de la fiesta y ni siquiera nos saludaste - dijo Jessica dejando su abrigo en mi sillón y entrando a la cocina.

Jessica y Angela , son muy buenas amigas mías , pero a veces desearía que su boca se hiciera miniatura y no pudieran hablar.

Sobre todo Jessica.

- ¿Se van a quedar a dormir cierto? - pregunte

Pregunta tonta , claro que lo es , todo el tiempo lo hacían , y mas aun si son las 12 de la madrugada y sus casas queda a la vuelta del mundo.

- Si - dijeron las dos a unísono

Angela se sentó en el sillón y miro con curiosidad el cartucho de la película "Mi primer beso" y los potes de helado

- ¿Estabas deprimida o tuviste fiesta? - dijo mirándome confundida

- Lo que pasa es que - iba a responder pero un grito me interrumpió

- Jessica por el amor de dios deja de gritar , los vecino se van a molestar - dije enojada

Jessica salio de la cocina con las manos atrás y una mirada desafiante.

- Primero : tonta , no tienes vecinos , y segundo: ¿Qué demonios es esto? - dijo mostrándome un anillo.

- Dame eso - dije quitándole el anillo y viéndolo detalladamente

Lo que vi me dejo completamente plasmada

!No puede ser!

* * *

**Disculpen por actualizar tarde es que de verdad la inspiración no hacia presencia en mi cabeza xD.**

Como verán la relación de Edward y Bella , es confusa.

**Puse los dos flashbacks de su primer encuentro , parte Edward y parte Bella para que supieran mas jeje.**

Quiero hacer a Jessica y a Angela mas protagonista de lo que son en Crepúsculo , me caen bien xD.

¿Qué tendrá el anillo? xD.

Gracias por sus reviews , espero que me sigan dejando mas reviews que me alegran el día y me inspiran =D 


	7. Noticiero

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

Les voy a dejar un Summary mas largo para que entiendan mas:

_**Summary:**_ Por cosas de las vidas ellos han tenido numerosos encuentros, ambos sufren de amor a primera vista ¿Qué pasara cuando por un accidente se conozcan? ¿podrá Bella admitir que lo ama o dejara que su orgullo sea mas fuerte?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

¿Que hace este anillo acá?.

Mire mi mano para comprobar que el que me había regalado Edward seguía en mi mano y así era.

¿Entonces que hace otro anillo igual?

¿Es que acaso lo quería como símbolo de .. amistad o que?

La cabeza me daba vueltas no podía encontrar una razón lógica.

- ¿Te divorciaste? - grito Jessica sacándome de mis pensamientos

¿Que? esta mujer tiene un cerebro diminuto

- ¿Cuando te casaste? - volvió a contraatacar Jessica que tenia los ojos brillosos de curiosidad.

Voltee a ver a Angela en busca de ayuda pero ella solo me miraba con curiosidad

!Genial hasta Angela esta loca! le recordare no estar tanto con Jessica

- ¿Pueden dejar de mirarme así? - grite a mis dos amigas

Suspire y me senté en el sillón seguida de Jessica y Angela.

- No me case - dije lo mas obvio que podía contar.

- ¿Entonces porque tienes un anillo? - pregunto Jessica

Angela se me quedo mirando y luego se carcajeo

Jessica y yo volteamos a verla como si estuviera loca pero ella seguía riéndose

- Haber ¿que es tan gracioso? - pregunto Jessica

- Jess mira la mano de Bella , claramente es un símbolo , según tengo entendido es como un símbolo de amistad o amor , depende de los grabados del anillo , pero no es un anillo de casamiento ¿caso resuelto no? - dijo Angela dejándome anonada

Esta mujer tiene agallas.

- ¿Eso es cierto? - pregunto Jessica mirándome

Yo asentí todavía absorta en mis pensamientos.

¿De amistad o amor? ¿cual es el caso?

!Maldición! ¿Porque Edward me tiene que traer tan idiotizadamente loca por el?

- Pero ... ¿quien te lo dio? - pregunto Angela

Yo le lance una mirada envenenada y ella se encogió de hombros

- ¿Que? tengo curiosidad - dijo haciéndose la inocente

- Nadie - susurre tristemente

En parte seria nadie , porque no lo volveré a ver.

- OH no , Bella tienes esos ojos de recordar y llorar , cuéntanos , estamos para apoyarte - dijo Jessica tomándome las manos

Jessica era muy chismosa y muy superficial pero la adoraba , sabia como hacerme sentir mejor.

- Gracias Jess , gracias Ang - dije sonriendo tristemente pero fue mala idea porque mi labio se curvo y solté una lagrima.

Angela se paro del sillón del frente y se sentó en un rinconcito del sillón donde estábamos Jessica y yo y me abrazo.

- Bella no llores - me susurro

Cuando pare de llorar me separe de Angela y vi que Jessica miraba el anillo detenidamente.

- ¿Que haces? - pregunto Angela adivinando mis pensamientos

Jessica parecía absorta en sus pensamientos porque no la escucho.

- Yujuuu - gritamos ambas haciendo que Jessica se sobresaltara

- Am.. disculpen estaba intentando recordar donde vi este grabado , se que lo vi en algún sitio - dijo mostrándome un pequeño signo de un circulo con otro circulo arriba.

Era un icono extraño pero lindo.

Sonreí tristemente y suspire haciendo que Jessica volteara a verme.

- Pero Bells.. no es que quiera ser entrometida ni nada... pero... me gustaría que me contases - dijo poniendo un puchero y haciéndose la tonta

!Ya te digo yo que si ella no quería ser entrometida!

- De acuerdo - suspire resignada.

Sabia que ponerme a discutir con mis amigas no me llevaría a ningún lado excepto a mi cama con 3 potes de helados y llantos y abrazos.

Angela sonrío satisfecha y se fue a sentar donde estaba antes

Angela tenia sus puntos de curiosidad a veces fuertes , y mas que Jessica , pero no lo demostraba , todavía no estaba muy suelta , como decía Jessica cuando íbamos a una fiesta y ella no tomaba nada.

- En la fiesta volví a ver a un chico , fue en el incidente del dj - dije haciendo referencia

Ambas asintieron pero vi que Jessica quería reír así que la fulmine con la mirada.

Decidí omitir ciertas cosas como el nombre de Edward y como lo había visto.

Son mis amigas pero cuando se lo proponen si doy mucha información caigo en un gran pozo.

- Entonces cuando salí corriendo me tropecé como siempre y el me atajo antes de la caída , estuvimos hablando un rato pero luego vino Rosalie a buscarme y nos interrumpió - seguí contando pero al ver la cara de estupefacción de ambas rodee los ojos

Se me había olvidado contarles que era amiga de Rosalie y Alice pero no es para tanto

- Larga historia - dije volviendo a lo mio

- Sigue - dijo Angela

- Luego nos volvimos a ver en la fiesta y entonces como no tenia con quien irme el se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa - continúe viendo la enorme sonrisa de Jessica

!¿Que cosas estará pensando?!

- Pudiste haberme pedido que te llevara - dijo Angela

- Cállate Angela que estabas muy entretenida con Ben , además así no pudiera el llevar a Bella - dijo como si nada haciendo que Angela se sonrojara profundamente y yo la mirara con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Así que tu y Ben que..? - pregunte coquetamente

- Te contamos luego sigue - dijo Jessica entusiasmada

Parecía que estuviera viendo una novela con un final de película.

- Entro a mi casa y entonces vimos una película , bueno la mitad porque luego hubo un incidente - dije recordando el beso y sonrojándome profundamente

Al ver la mirada de Jessica decidí cortar sus mal pensadas cavilaciones.

- Nada de eso Jessica , solo que en la parte del beso de la película el me impidió verla y me beso - dije bajando la mirada sonrojada.

Oí un grito proveniente de Jessica y Angela sonreía anchamente

- Bells tubo su primer beso - dijo Jessica sonriendo

Claro , ella se había besado creo que con todos los chicos del país , para ella era ...

- Mentira Jess , mi primer beso fue con Mike - dije recordándolo

- Mujer que hablas si eso se llama beso , además .... - dijo callándose y dejándome con la duda

- Oh Jessica esa mirada la conozco ¿que paso entre ustedes? - pregunte

- Te contamos luego pero termina de contar - dijo Angela

- Bueno entonces justamente cuando terminamos de .... ustedes llegaron y le tuve que pedir que se fuera , y el anillo me lo dio en la entrada de mi casa porque le dije que me gustaba - dije terminando mi relato

Las dos se quedaron en silencio un rato volviéndome loca

- Haber si entiendo , lo conoces en la fiesta , hablan , te lleva a tu casa , te da un anillo de procedencia desconocida y te besa - dijo Angela rompiendo el hielo

- Aja - dije yo

- Wao - dijeron Angela y Jessica a la vez

- Pero ustedes no se salven cuéntenme ya mismo que paso con Mike y Ben - dije acostándome en el sillón pero dejando un espacio para Jessica

Tenia que estar cómoda si quería oír el relato de Jessica , son como novelas que nunca acaban , y con Angela tenia que tener paciencia para sacarle información.

Pero de mi cabeza no se salía una imagen.

Edward.

**(Edward POV)**

Arranque mi volvo todavía lejos de la realidad.

Todo había pasado tan rápido y tan lento a la vez.

La bese , le di el anillo pero ... no la volveré a ver

Aquel pensamiento me volvía loco.

No sabia en que situación estábamos , no me llego a responder lo que pregunte.

Tan solo quería saber que sintió pero tenían que llegar sus amigas.

Quizás fue mala idea haber dejado el otro anillo en su casa pero temía no volverla a ver.

Y si tengo de escusa el anillo , podré verla

No me di cuenta de cuando llegue a mi casa pero al ver el estacionamiento frene el volvo pero me quede adentro un tiempo.

En mi cabeza seguía la inconfundible imagen de Bella.

Sus labios carnosos y rojos , sus orbes color marrón miel , sus largas pestañas , su voz , su pelo castaño liso.

Pero el sabor de sus labios era algo que quemaba en mi memoria como el mas fuerte de los fuegos.

No tenia ni 3 horas de haberla visto y ya la necesitaba

!Tengo que detener esto antes de que se haga una necesidad como respirar!

Es increíble como una chica me llego al corazón tan rápido y tan fuerte.

De repente oí un golpe al vidrio de mi carro interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

Baje el vidrio y vi que era Emmet que me miraba confundido

- ¿Te piensas quedar todo el día acá? - pregunto bromeando

- Algo - admití.

La verdad no tenia ganas de entrar a la casa para enfrentarme con las preguntas de la pequeña duendecillo que tenia por hermana

- Alice no esta - dijo adivinando mis pensamientos

- ¿No esta? - pregunte confundido

Ya era muy tarde como para que ella no estuviese en la casa

- Salio , nose a donde , solo me dijo que era importante - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Alice - susurre cansado de sus locuras

- Hermano ¿que tienes? - pregunto sentándose del otro lado del carro

- Estoy bien - mentí

- No , te conozco muy bien y se que ay algo o alguien que te atormenta , quiero que confíes en mi y me lo cuentes - dijo Emmet serio

Era raro verlo serio , eran muy pocas las veces en la que el estaba serio y no hacia tontas bromas pero agradecía fuertemente que este sea uno de esos momentos.

- La chica.. con la que estaba hablando... no he podido sacarla de mis pensamientos - susurre

No necesitaba contarle cada cosa , es decir , solo era una chica que me gustaba , que amaba y que no dejaba de pensar.

- Ya veo y .. ¿porque no la invitas a salir? - pregunto confundido

- E... te reirás pero no se su nombre , creo que se llama isa , pero no estoy del todo seguro - dije golpeándome mentalmente

Estuve mas de una hora en su casa y no fui capaz de preguntar lo mas elemental como su nombre

- Hermano... nose... ten fe , la volverás a ver - dijo sonriéndome

- Eso espero - dije tristemente

- Me voy acá huele a perfume de chica y si Rose me llega a oler así no quiero ni saber que pasa - dijo bajándose del carro haciéndome rodar los ojos

Yo siempre cargue dos anillos en mi mano , ahora que no tengo ninguno me siento raro.

Esos anillos me lo dio mi mama como símbolo de amor.

Me dijo que cuando encontrara a la chica adecuada se los diera.

No es que fuera un símbolo de matrimonio ni un acoso , tan solo un simple icono de que la amo.

Me quede un rato mas en mi volvo meditando y luego decidí que era de irme a la cama a dormir , y así hice.

Solo que soñé con ella.

**(Bella POV)**

Estaba en mi cama con Jessica y Angela a mi lado viendo un programa estudiantil

Lo único productivo que habían hecho en el colegio era esto.

Era una especie de noticiero nada educativo de lo que pasa en el colegio.

Era útil para directores y para chismosos.

Pero a la vez era entretenido.

- Buenas noches alumnado , acá nos volvemos a ver en otra emisión de su noticiero estudiantil , esta noche tenemos muchas noticias calientes , una gran fiesta a la cual todos asistieron dio mucho de que hablar , empecemos - dijo la inconfundible voz de la insoportable Tanya

Esa mujer me caía mal , ella había arruinado mi vestido de 15 años , ni recuerdo como demonios se me ocurrió invitarla a mi fiesta.

Creo que fue la emoción de cumplir 15 años.

Ella había corrido el falso rumor de que tenia espermatozoides , también el de que soy adoptada y miles mas.

Se podía decir que yo era parte del noticiero estudiante todos los días.

Titulares "la torpe Isabella se vuelve a caer" "Isabella irrumpió en clase equivocada".

Esa chica tenia agallas para destruir a la gente.

- Las noticias mas destacas de esta fiesta fueron las inconfundibles parejas Leah y Jacob que se la pasaron muy acaramelados toda la fiesta hasta cierto punto , veamos esta foto - dijo Tanya y apareció una foto de Leah pegándole una cachetada a Jacob

- ¿Que? - pregunte yo pero Jessica y Angela me mandaron a callar

Esto dejaría muy mal a Jake , el era un buen chico y me caía excelente , no se merecía eso.

- Otra parejita fueron la de Jessica y Mike , ¿quien diría que esos dos terminarían tan calientes luego de que ella quedo en ridículo por el luego de que se hizo novio de su mejor amiga? - dijo Tanya mostrando una foto de Jessica y Mike en un baño

!!!¿Que?!!!!

Angela y yo volteamos a ver a Jessica rápidamente y ella se encogió y se tapo la cara con la almohada.

- Creo que esta foto traerá mucho de que hablar con los profesores , la otra parejita un poco extraña pero acaramelada fueron Angela y Ben quienes no perdieron el tiempo para darse unos buenos besos - dijo Tanya mostrando una foto de Angela besando a Ben

Angela se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

- Uno de los bochornos mas grandes fue protagonizado otra vez por la torpe Isabella Swam quien hizo un gran momento de tensión - dijo Tanya y empezó un video de mi torpe entrada

Como decía , sabia destruir a la gente.

Angela apago la televisión y suspiro frustrada.

- Fuimos protagonistas - dijo en tono de broma

- Yo opino que debieron decir lo bella que estaba Bells y otras cosas mas importantes - dijo Jessica

- Gracias pero no crean ustedes dos que se salvan de contarme que paso - dije curiosa

- Otro día - dijo Angela poniendo una almohada en su cara

- No , ahora - dije como una niña pequeña

- Tenemos sueño - dijo Jessica en un intento pésimo de parecer cansada.

- Otro día , queremos dormir - dijo Angela

Ambas se acomodaron bien y yo suspire frustrada

- !Que injusto ustedes si me pueden sonsacar a mi para contarles las cosas pero ustedes no me cuentan nada! - dije frunciendo el ceño

Y luego la habitación estallo en carcajadas y luego una almohada salio volando en dirección de mi cara haciéndome caer de la cama

- Ya acuéstate Bella - dijeron Jessica y Angela a la vez

Yo rodé los ojos y me acosté a la cama a dormir.

Pasaban las horas y no podía dormir.

Ya Angela y Jessica estaban mas que dormidas y yo aun no podía pegar un ojo

De repente el timbre sonó haciéndome sobresaltar

Mire el reloj y eran las 2 de la mañana

¿Quien demonios toca a esta hora?

* * *

**Sorry , de verdad sorry por tenerlas abandonadas es que la inspiración no me llegaba**

**Creo que estoy teniendo el famoso bloqueo de escritor xD.**

**Bueno no sabia que escribir con Edward así que el POV de Edward es pequeñito.**

**Incorporé a Tanya en mi fic , siempre hace falta una bitch xD.**

**¿Qué tendrá el anillo? xD.**

**¿Quién será la o el que este tocando el timbre a esa hora?**

**Jojojo , adivinen =)**

**El fic no pretende ser muy grande solo unos 14 capítulos o algo así**

Gracias por sus reviews , espero que me sigan dejando mas reviews que me alegran el día y me inspiran =D 


	8. ¿Tú?

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

Les voy a dejar un Summary mas largo para que entiendan mas:

_**Summary:**_ Por cosas de las vidas ellos han tenido numerosos encuentros, ambos sufren de amor a primera vista ¿Qué pasara cuando por un accidente se conozcan? ¿podrá Bella admitir que lo ama o dejara que su orgullo sea mas fuerte?

* * *

**  
(Alice POV)**

No podía creer que Jasper me hiciera esto a mi.

Pensaba que por el camino diferente que habia tomado en su auto , me iría a llevar a un sitio especial.

Mas específicamente a dar un paso más grande en nuestra relación.

Pero hacerme eso , fue muy cruel de su parte.

**_.............Flashback...............  
_**  
- Alice - susurró Jasper cuando yo me estaba a punto de quedarme dormida en el carro.

- Mmm - susurré soñolienta

- Despierta , quiero decirte algo - dijo con un tono de voz parecido al de la agonía.

Abrí los ojos rapidamente para encontrarme con un Jasper muy nervioso

¿Que demonios le pasaba?

- ¿Dime? - pregunté

- Quiero que veas algo y me des tu opinión - dijo

Yo solo asentí sin entender nada.

Nos bajamos del auto y estubimos caminando casí 15 minutos por un largo puente.

Era realmente lindo , el agua reflejaba las estrellas de la noche y todas las flores.

- Alice - llamó Jasper haciendome sobresaltar

Cuando miré al frente estaba presenciando el lugar más bonito de todo el mundo.

Era una especie de cueva iluminada completamente , muy grande , llena de orquideas.

Mis flores favoritas - pensé

Era un lugar encantador

Pero una gran pregunta se empezó a formar en mí

¿Para quien era?

- Alice este lugar lo he conseguido yo , para una persona muy especial que conozco , a la que quiero y quiero que vea esto pero antes me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre

esto ¿crees que le guste? - preguntó temoros

Yo tardé unos segundos en captar lo que acababa de decir y empezaron a correr lagrimas de mis ojos.

Me sorbí la nariz y hable lo más cálmada que pude.

- Yo creo que si le gustara , a cualquier chica le gustaria , a alguien como yo le gustaría , espero que le guste y esperó no estar estorbando , adios - dije esto ultimo con la

voz completamente quebrada

Salí corriendo mientras lloraba fuertemente

Ya nada importaba.

Mi vestido , mis tacones , nada.

- Alice - oí decir a Jasper pero lo ignore.

**_................. Fin del Flashback................  
_**

Lo único que me quedaba era irme , irme lejos.

O por lo menos a un lugar donde nadie piense buscarme

Bella

Fuí a mi casa a buscar un poco de ropa y salí

No sin antes evadir a Emmet

Quien jugaba video juegos completamente distraido

Sabía que abusaba de la recién amistad que tenía con Bella, pero necesito a una amiga.

Y no quería preocupar a mi cuñada Rose.

Cuando llegué a casa de Bella toque el timbre con un poco de nerviosismo.

No sabía como iba a reaccionar ante mi visita a las 2 de la mañana.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando oí que se abría la puerta.

Me voltee lentamente para encontrarme con una Bella confundida en pijama.

- Alice - susurró , pero parecía mas una pregunta

- Si - dije intentando sonar alegre como siempre.

- ¿Que...? - empezó a decir

- Te vine a visitar - dije intentando sonar euforica

Le dí un fuerte abrazo a la que ella no me correspondió al principio pero luego se separo de mí mirandome con los ojos entre cerrados

- Alice , no mientas - dijo

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunté temerosa

- No te conozco mucho, desde hace poco hablamos pero Alice tu mirada esta apagada , esa no eres tu - dijo

!Demonios! Se suponé que tomé clases de actuación para situaciones como esta

- Bella - susurré y no pudé soportar más, las lagrimas salían a flote

Bella me miró tiernamente y me abrazó.

Luego de unos minutos de llantó Bella me dijo que podía quedarme pero en otro cuarto porque el de ella ya estaba ocupado.

- Mmm - empezó dudosa Bella

- Dime - la alenté

- No quiero parecer metiche , ni mucho menos presion arte , solo que si quieres puedes confiar en mi , si quieres desahogarte y decirme que pasó aquí estaré yo - dijo

tartamudeando

Esta chica será mi gran amiga pero tengo que quitarle la pena.

- Bella claro que confío en ti, solo que no quiero hablar de eso en este momento, quizás mañana - dije bostezando

- Vale , creo que tienes sueño - dijo levantandose del sofá

Miré el reloj de la mesa y eran las 3 de la mañana.

Wao se paso rápido el tiempo hablando con Bella

- Un momento ¿no tienes papas ni hermanos a quien llamar y decirle que estás en mi casa? - preguntó

- Mis papás estan de viaje - contesté

- ¿Hermanos? - preguntó

- Bella - hicé un puchero

- No , Alice , llámalos me sentiré aliviada de que lo hagas

- Esta bien - dije cruzando los brazos

Bella rodó los ojos y me pasó el teléfono

Llamé a la casa y contestó Emmet

- ¿Diga? - preguntó

- Emmet , soy Alice - dije

- ¿Duende porque me llamas si estamos a unas habitaciones? - dijo sonñoliento

!Que torpe ni se había dado cuenta de que no había llegado a la casa

- No tonto, estoy en casa de una amiga, Bella , mira solo avísale a Edward que no se preocupe bye - dije cólgando el teléfono

Bella me miraba confundida y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

¿Qué le pasa?

- ¿Edward? - preguntó

- A , si mi hermano - contesté confundida - ¿Porque? - pregunté

- Nada, conozcó a un Edward pero estoy paranóica - dijo sacudiendo su cabeza con una sonrisa triste

- Algún día conoceras a mis hermanos y quizás te gusté mi Edward , le hace falta una chica - dije recordando lo mucho que está solo.

- No lo creo, ya mi corazón tiene dueño - susurró para que no la oyera pero la oí

- Luego me contaras Isabella, te salvas hoy porque tengo sueño - dije subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la habitación en la que me quedaría

**(Bella POV)**

Mi corazón latió tontamente con una vaga esperanza de que el hermano de Alice seá mi Edward.

Me golpeé mentalmente por ese pensamiento, que ilusa.

Me fuí a dormir, pero creo que no pegue un ojo.

O fué solo impresión

Pero sentí un par de brazos sacudiendome.

- Ya Jessica - dije sonñólienta

- No soy Jessica - dijo una voz estridente

- ¿Alice que hora es? - dije tapándome con las sabanas

- 2 de la tarde - dijo y pudé distinguir un tono de burla en su voz.

- ¿Queee!!? - grité levantándome sobresaltada

- Cálmate despertarás a todo el vecindarió - dijo tapándose los oídos

- Alice, no creo que NADIE duerma a esta hora- dije en tono obvio

- Puedé que tus amigas no piensen lo mismo - dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué? - pregunté

- Por alguna razón cuando me vieron se volvieron a dormir - dijo frunciendo el ceño

Bajé corriendo las escaleras al pensar lo peor

Al verlas en el sillón desmayas fruncí el ceño

- ¿Alice no pudiste pensar en que se desmayaron? - grité casí fuera de mis cásillas

- Ups, bueno ya se que hacer - dijo llendó a la cócina

Luegó de unos segundos apareció con dos basos de agua y se los regó a mis amigas quienes sobresaltadas empezaron a toser

- Alice, no creo que era la mejor manera - susurré

- Sí, pero miralas estan bien - dijo viendolas

Mis amigas estaban con los ojos abiertos en par en par.

Rodé los ojos.

Mis amigos solían ser tan exajeradas.

Pero esta vez MUY exajeradas.

- Oigan ya basta , chicas dejen el drama , Alice no es un ser extraterrestre ni nada así, así que tratenla mejor o atentas a las consecuencias

- ¿Cuales? - preguntó Jessica

- Mike y Ben - dije canturreando

Angela y Jessica palidecieron y luego bufaron

- Creo que mejor nos vamos - dijeron a coro

- No creo - dije sonando tránquila

- ¿A? - preguntó Angela

- No me han contado nada, y de aquí ninguna salé sin contarme y te incluyó a tí tambien - dijé volteando a ver a Alice

- De acuerdo - dijeron las 3 a unisono

Después de una larga charla, logré que mis amigas se acostumbraran a Alice.

Hasta creo que ya se llevan bien.

Angela me contó que Ben la invitó a bailar y ella aceptó, en una movida mala se iba cayendo pero Ben la sostuvo, en eso Jessica pasó y los empujó haciendo que cayeran

uno encima del otro, así Ben besó de improvisto a Angela y ella le correspondió, luego de muchos aplausos por la escena, ambos se levantaron sonrojados y Ben le dijo

que le quería y que le diera una oportunidad. No podía evitar sonreir al recordar la gran sonrisa que se formó en mi amiga al contarlo, se veía completamente dichosa y

me alegro por ello. La historia de Jessica es algo típico de ella, pero hay algo distinto, los ojos de ella. Naturalmente cuando cuesta una historia de noviazgo le resta

importancia, pero contaba cada detalle con una gran sonrisa y ojos de enamorada, cosa que me hacía pensar que quizás ella y Mike tengan fúturo juntos. Alice, bueno la

de Alice era algo que yo quería aclarar y lo iba a hacer. Alice me dijo que Jasper estaría en su casa con su hermana, por eso ella no se quedó en su casa, así que decidí

salir cuando Alice estubiera dormida y hablar con Jasper.

No importa si no lo conozco.

No importa, sólo no quiero ver a Alice tan triste.

Cuando se hicieron las 6 de la tarde mis amigas se fueron dejandonos a Alice y a mí solas.

Ella a las 7 se durmió por cansancio.

Cosa que ayudo mis planes.

Tenía idea de como llegar a casa de Alice, pero tenía miedo de meter la pata.

**  
(Edward POV)**

Cuando me desperté Emmet me dijo algo así:

- Alice esta con Bisa o Bina o Bena o Bella o nose - dijo ráscandose su cabeza confundido

- Veté a dormir cuando sepás donde estás parado me dices - dije rodando los ojos

No podía creer que mi hermano se quedo despierto todo el día jugando video juegos.

Nunca cambiara.

Alice estaba en casa de una amiga, así que no dió señales de vida en toda la tarde.

No hice nada importante.

Solo dormir, ver tv, comer y pensar en ella.

Como una chica con tan poco tiempo de conocerla me podía robar mi pensamiento y corazón.

De repente oí el timbre, pero no quería bajar.

Miré el reloj y eran las 7.

¿Quién demonios será?

Alice tiene llaves.

- Emmet abre la puerta - grité pero recibí un ronquido como respuesta.

Luego del segundo timbre me levanté perezosamente de mi cama y baje a abrir la puerta.

Pero lo que me esperaba me dejó paralizado.

La señora de limpieza abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a un ángel.

Mi ángel

¿Qué hacía ella aca?

- ¿Se encuentra Jasper? - preguntó totalmente cohibida por alguna extraña razón

¿Conocé a Jasper?

¿Por eso está aquí?

- No, señorita - respondió Lauren (mi señora de limpieza)

- Se encuentra en su casa - respondí desde las escaleras más altas, evitando que ella me viera.

- Señor Edward - dijo sorprendida Lauren.

Ella estaba cónfundida y preocupada.

Parecía pensar algo.

Tenía sus labios abiertos insitandome a besarla.

- ¿Quién dijo eso? - preguntó

- Creo que lo dijo mi señor amo - contestó Lauren

- ¿Se llama E-edward? - preguntó temerosa

- Si - respondió Lauren

Espero que no sospeche nada.

No quiero que nuestro encuentro fuera así, no aquí ni de esta forma

- ¿Hermano de Alice? - preguntó luego de mucho silencio

Ahora si estaba confundido

¿Conocía a Alice?

- Si, señorita - respondió Lauren

- ¿Puedé decirme la dirección de Jasper? - pregunto ella

Ya no podía soportar más

- Lauren por favor ve a la cocina - ordené con voz autoritaria

Lauren se encogió de hombros y dió una sonrisa de disculpa a ella, quien frunció el ceño.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente con el corazón saliendose de mi pecho.

Esto sería el fin o el comienzo.

Al pisar el último escalón , ella levantó la vista y su respiración se volvió agitada

- ¿Tú? - preguntó

* * *

**Sorry , de verdad sorry por tenerlas abandonadas es que la inspiración no me llegaba otra vez xD**

**Soy una escritora que sufré de bloqueos cónstantes xD  
**

**Bueno se que le deje en la parte mas intrigante xD  
**

**Incorporé a Lauren en este fic pero como limpieza xDDDDD  
**

**Pobre Alice ¿o pobre Jasper?**

**¿Qué creen?  
**

**Jojojo , adivinen =)**

**El fic no pretende ser muy grande solo unos 14 capítulos o algo así**

**Gracias por sus reviews , espero que me sigan dejando mas reviews que me alegran el día y me inspiran =D **


	9. El anillo

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

Les voy a dejar un Summary mas largo para que entiendan mas:

_**Summary:**_ Por cosas de las vidas ellos han tenido numerosos encuentros, ambos sufren de amor a primera vista ¿Qué pasara cuando por un accidente se conozcan? ¿podrá Bella admitir que lo ama o dejara que su orgullo sea mas fuerte?

* * *

**(Jasper POV)**

Despues de que Alice se fue dejandome completamente sorprendido , la llame cientos de veces pero no me contestaba , numerosos mensajes de textos y de voz le deje pero podría jurar que conociendo a Alice, nisiquiera los oía solo los borraba.

Luego de 2 horas de su ida me derrumbe en el asiento de mi carro, no sabía porque reacciono asi.

Yo planeaba hacer de este el día mas especial para ambos.

Quería confesarle que la amaba con todo mi ser y que quería compartir ese momento unico con ella, solo con ella, con la mujer que me robo muy cruelmente mi corazón y no me lo ha devuelto.

El sonido de un mensaje de texto me hiso sobresaltar.

Agarré el telefóno como un imbecil esperando que fuera mi Alice, pero un mensaje de texto de Rosalie.

_Querido hermano cuando termines de leer este mensaje no tendras ganas ni de volver a verte la cara en un espejo, ya Alice me contó ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traerla a un lugar que es para otra persona? ¿no pudiste esperar a que terminaran? ¿tenías que herirle el corazón de esa manera? , Alice está encerrada y no quiere saber de nada y menos de ti, y porsiacaso te lo preguntabas , si ha borrado todos tus mensajes, y no la busques en la casa porque no está, yo tampoco se donde esta y si lo supiera no te lo dijera, serás imbecil._

Supongo que leer estas clases de palabras por Rosalie no es muy raro, pero habían miles de cosas que me atormentaban

¿Encerio Alice creyó que era para otra persona?

Casí sonrío por las inseguridades de mi novia.

¿Pero con todo esto seguiremos siendo novios?

¿Dónde estará Alice?

Necesito ayuda, neesito hacerle entender a Alice que ella es todo para mi, y que todo lo que hago lo hago por ella, es mi unica razón para seguir respirando.

Alice efectivamente borraba mis mensajes, pero quizas los de Rosalie ,Emmet o Edward no los borraba.

Tan solo tengo que encontrar la manera de que me presten el celular.

Miré la hora y eran las… 8 de la noche, a esta hora el muy perezoso de Emmet estará dormido , Rosalie claramente no me ayudaría , el único que me quedaba era Edward.

Prendí el motor de mi carro y me dirgí a la casa de Edward.

Haría todo lo que este a mi alcanze para que Alice oiga lo que tengo que decirle y no descansaré hasta que lo haga.

**(Alice POV)**

Luego de que Bella saliera me puse a oir musica con mi mp3.

Nunca me dormí , solamente me hice la dormida para no molestar más a Bella, la pobre mucho ya tiene con tener que aguantarme.

La deje salir sin preguntarle a donde iría, creo que es bueno darle un poco de privacidad a las personas.. solo un poco.

Pero había algo que me intrigaba.

¿El tal Edward que conocía mi amiga no será mi hermano?

¿Cómo averiguarlo?

Entonces todo llego a mi como una pequeña película en mi mente

- La vez que mi hermano me preguntó que hacía cerca de la comisaría de policías, es decir que el ha pasado por el callejón de Bella.

- La fiesta, ambos estubieron ahí, hay un 90% de probabilidades de que se hayan visto

Pero un objeto plateado en la mesita de noche del cuarto de Bella llamó totalmente mi atención haciendome soltar un chillido de alegría

Efectivamente Bella conocía a mi hermano y más que eso mi hermano la quería.

Le dio el anillo de mamá.

Recuerdo toda la historia de ese anillo tan especial.

¿Entonces mi hermano está enamorado de mi amiga?

Luego de la llamada de Jasper me sentía muchisimo mejor, debo admitirlo

Agarré mi celular y marque el numero de Bella, pero salía la contestadota , entonces marqué el de Edward.

1,2,3,4….

- Halo - contestó mi hermano haciendome sonreir

- Edward ¿conoces a Bella? - pregunté directamente

- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundido

- No te hagas, se que conoces a Isabella Swam - dije rodando los ojos

- No conosco a ninguna Isa…. - hubo un gran silencio que me empezó a desesperar - Bella - y me colgó

!¿Que demonios?!

Me tiré en el sillon enojada con mi hermano y con mi amiga por no atenderme y creo que me quede dormida, ya los parpados me pesaban

**(Edward POV)**

- ¿Tu? - pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

Se veía tan linda nerviosa y me gustaba de sobremanera saber que yo causaba esas sensaciones en ella.

Me acerque a paso cauteloso hasta ella, dejando unos muy pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambos.

Podía oir sus latidos y sentir su respiración golpeando con su dulce aroma a mi rostro.

La miré a los ojos y vi en ellos algo que me gusto.

Un brillo muy especial que me derritió por completo.

Puse la palma de mi mano sobre su mejilla acariciandola una y otra vez.

Quería sentirla, saber que es real y no es una de mis tontas alucinaciones.

Era real, era ella, la chica que me arrancó el corazón y se lo llevo junto con mi anillo.

- Yo - respondí simplemente

Estubimos mirandonos un rato sin decir nada.

Las palabras sobraban.

Sólo nuestras presencias bastaban.

Queria probar esos carnosos labios y cuando estube a punto de probarlos el estridente sonido del timbre me hiso separarme de ella.

Resoplé frustrado.

- Disculpa - dije llendo a atender la puerta

Al abrirla ví a un Jasper muy angustiado

Nunca lo había visto tan derrotado excepto la vez que penso .. que Alice no lo quería mas

- ¿Qué pasa Jasper? - pregunté dejandolo entrar

Jasper se paso las manos por el cabello despeinandose y resoplando repetidas veces.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de mi chica

¿Mia? Mejor dejo de ser tan posesivo.

- ¿Jasper? - preguntó Isa

Éste asintió y entonces Isa hiso algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba

Se acercó a el y le dio una cachetada

La cara de Jasper era todo un poema

- ¿Pero que cojones te pasa? - preguntó Jasper entre enojado y confundido

- Preguntatelo tu - susurró Isa enojada

Jasper frunció el ceño y me miró en busca de ayuda

Yo me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza, la verdad el más confundido aquí era yo.

- ¿Alguién me puede explicar? - resoplé rompiendo el incomodo silencio que había

Isa volteó a mirarme y un tierno sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas haciendola ver totalmente adorable.

Isa se sentó en la silla que tenía cerca y suspiró mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Luego de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, levantó la vista y en su mirada había furia

¿Qué le causaba eso?

- Tú le hiciste eso a mi amiga, ¿Cómo coño la pudiste llevar a un lugar especial y muy lindo y decirle en su cara que era para otra? Luego de que ella te entrego su corazón, no sabes lo destrozada que está - dijo a punto de romper a llanto

¿Ahora de que coño hablan?

Si sigo sin enterarme de nada me dará una jaqueca terminal

La cara de Jasper se descompusó por completo y se derrumbo en el piso

¿Qué pasaba?

- ¿Dónde está? - pregunto Jasper en un susurró casi inaudible

Isa nego con la cabeza y se levantó para irse .

No podría dejar que se fuera, no sin antes hablar con ella y saber porque estaba acá

- Jasper vine a hablar contigo, que te quede claro, que la perdiste, eres un imbecil con cada letra - dijo Isa

Jasper soltó un llanto silencioso y luego se levanto

- La amo con cada fibra de mi ser , jamas quise hacerle algo así, entiendeme , ese lugar era para ella, nada mas que para ella, la dueña de mi corazon y de mi ser , no hay nadie mas que quiera que a ella, ella lo mal interpreto, traté de explicarle pero se fue, le he mandado millones de mensajes y ninguno los oye , encerio la amo no creo poder seguir viviendo si no estoy con ella - dijo Jasper

Ok, supongo que hablan de Alice

Un momento … ¿entonces Alice y Isa son amigas?

Claro las numerosas veces que las ví juntas:

- El carro de Alice estacionado frente su casa

- La fiesta

Todo concordaba ¿pero entonces porque Alice no me lo dijo?

¿Y que paso con mi hermana y mi mejor amigo?

**(Bella POV)**

Estaba a punto de romper en llanto al oir las palabras de Jasper.

Mi amiga era una tonta , ¿Por qué no lo dejo explicarse?

Envidia de la buena que le tenía a Alice por tener a un novio como Jasper.

El rostro de Jasper me descompuso totalmente , estaba bañado en lagrimas y con una expresión angustiada.

Me acerque a el con paso vacilante y suspire

- Jasper ella no quiere saber nada de ti, piensa que ya no la quieres, está dolida como no tienes idea, me acabó todos los pote de helados - dije y de inmediato me tapé la boca por haber revelado su paradero

Jasper levantó su vista esperanzado y sonrío

- Gracias, gracias gracias - dijo abrazandome

Hasta gracia me daba su comportamiento, pero..

- Jasper no puedes ir a verla, no así , ahorita ella no está bien, no va a salir en su estado ¿has tratado dejarle de algun otro modo un mensaje? - pregunté

Jasper frunció el ceño y luego se volteó a ver a Edward

- Edward ¿me prestas tu teléfono? - preguntó

Edward asintió y Jasper salió corriendo escaleras arriba

Todo esto fue sorpresivo, no tenía idea de que … yaba un momento.

Lo mas importante lo he olvidado

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? - preguntamos ambos

Éste sería el momento de la verdad

Edward se sentó en una de las escaleras y me invitó a sentarme al lado de el

Yo tomé asiento a su lado y el me miró dudoso

- ¿Te molesta si..? - empezó a decir pero yo sacudí la cabeza adivinando sus pensamientos.

Me impulsó hacia su pecho y me acurrucó entre sus brazos mientras hacía figuras con su dedo en mi brazo.

La verdad se sentía demasiado bien.

**(Jasper POV)**

Agarré el celular de Edward y marqué el número de Alice.

Tenía la esperanza de que esta vez si escuchara mi mensaje.

Pero me sorprendió el hecho de que respondió del otro lado de la línea su voz, su linda voz.

Suspiré y reuní todas mis fuerzas para pronunciar las palabras.

Esto sería mas difícil de lo que creía.

- Alice - susurre esperando que no me colgara

Oí como que agarraba el teléfono y suspusé que iba a colgar pero me apresuré a hablar, ésta era mi única oportunidad

- Alice porfavor no cuelgues, solo escuchame , sino me crees simplemente cuelgame , pero por favor dejame hablar

Hubo un silencio del lado de la otra línea y supuse que me estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar

- Alice, el sitio iba a ser nuestro, era solo para ti, Alice te he repetido que tu eres la unica persona que me importa y que quiero con toda mi vida, no podría vivir sin ti Alice, te amo - dije todo lo que sentía

Del otro lado de la línea se oyo un llanto silencioso

- Y.. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - pregunto Alice con la voz quebrada

- Amor quería que fuera una sorpresa, jamás entiéndelo jamás amaría a otra persona , nunca , tu eres mi todo

- Quiero verte, estoy en casa del jefe de la patrulla Swam , la casa de Bella mi amiga - susurró y podría jurar que estaba sonriendo

Sonreí y colgué el teléfono

Sabía donde buscarla e iba a ir por ella , ya mismo.

Baje corriendo las escaleras ignorando a Bella y Edward que se miraban muy tiernamente pero noté algo en el dedo de Bella

_El anillo_

¿Encerio se lo había dado a ella?

**(Edward POV)**

Jasper salió corriendo de mi apartamento sin decir nada, supongo que esas son buenas señales

Estabamos tan cerca Isa y yo que casí podía sentir sus labios con los mios, pero el sonido de mi celular nos interrumpió

Juro que desde ahora odió los sonidos ruidosos.

- Halo - contesté viendo que era mi hermana

- Edward ¿conoces a Bella? - preguntó directamente

¿De que hablaba este duende?

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido

- No te hagas, se que conoces a Isabella Swam - dijo y pudé jurar que estaría rodando los ojos

- No conosco a ninguna Isa…. - empezé a decir pero entonces todo encajo

Isa - Bella , ella me había dicho que su abuelo la llamaba Isa , pero hay gente que llama Bella , así que no necesariamente su nombre tiene que ser Isa, de hecho ella nunca me confirmo que ese erá su nombre .

Isabella Swam , era … era ella

- Bella - susurré y colgué el teléfono

Cuando la miré noté algo que no había visto antes , en su dedo , estaba mi anillo.

Ella se había puesto el anillo

* * *

**Pues bueno Feliz San Valentin.**

**De verdad nose que mas ponerle a mi fic, de hecho yo creo que solo son 3 caps los que le queda.**

**No lo puedo alargar más porque la trama es corta.**

**No todo lo corto es malo.**

**De hecho creo que mi fic es algo bueno ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**Dejenme sus reviews**

**En el proximo capitulo se revelara todo lo del anillo y habra algo de Emmet y Rosalie**


End file.
